Rags to Royals
by EvilQueenWriter
Summary: Queen Cora wishes for her daughter to marry; however she surprises everyone by having her daughter become engaged with a peasant! Cora has her reasons, mostly to keep her daughter from being married off to the White Kingdom. Regina though, is not happy with her mother's choice. She wishes to marry Daniel, not some stranger, and certainly not another woman! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Rags to Royals**

 **Don't worry, I plan to continue The Devil's Savior and should have the next chapter up no later than next weekend. But this story plot won't leave me alone; so, I hope you enjoy it! Please share your thoughts and opinions. My goal is to try and update weekly for both stories, so long as life doesn't get too busy.**

 **Chapter 1**

There was a light breeze as a woman in her early 40s made her way through a small village. She was out taking a stroll, needing space from her home and responsibilities. It's clear this woman comes from money by her attire. She wears a fancy black and purple dress that really showed off her regal look, along with comfortable traveling shoes, though they are covered underneath her dress, as well as a long purple cloak to keep warm from the cool air. In about two months-time Winter will arrive; however, the Dark Kingdom is already feeling it's presence drawing near.

The woman was enjoying her peaceful walk through the tiny village, until a few drunken men walked out of a tavern. She shakes her head in disgust, it was hours from being dark and these fools were already wasted, based on their clothing, they looked like simple bandits. There was only three of them, if they gave her any trouble as she walks pass them, she could easily take them out.

"Hey babe, you looking pretty hot. Maybe it's all that clothing on ya" The tallest of the man speaks. He has a full head of un-kept dark-brown hair, with light brown eyes, he was probably no taller than 6ft 2inches, he was thin but well-built.

"Yeah, we could be your warmth instead" The shortest of the trio snickers. He couldn't be more than 5ft 5inches tall, he was thin and kind-of scrawny for a bandit, he has short black hair and blue eyes.

"Were you on your way into the tavern babe? We can buy you a drink" The third and final man speaks. He just a few inches taller than the shortest of the trio. He was average built, not particularly strong looking, but not entirely weak either. He has long brown hair, reaching just passed his ears, along with dark blue eyes. All three had swords hanging at their hips.

The woman just gives the drunken fools a devilish smile. "Thank you for the kind offer dears, but I am find on my own"

"Awe come on lady, don't be that way" The tallest wines pathetically.

The shortest makes his way over to the woman, putting a friendly arm around her shoulder. It was pathetic how small he looked next to her, she towered over him in height. "Yeah, we young fellas could show you a grand old time" He snickers.

The woman was losing her patience, she was about to summon her magic to get the fool off her. Only her husband had a right to be this casual with her, no other foolish man will live being so friendly as they please. However, just as she lifted her hand the man falls over, flat on his face with a cry of surprise. She turns around to see an agitated blonde staring at the foolish drunks with her emerald green eyes. The woman dressed as a simple traveler. She had on dark black boots, black hosen pants with a drawstring waist button fly and tied front closure, along with a white long lightweight shirt. She also wears a sword at her hip.

"I believe the woman said no, you three idiots still haven't learned much I see"

"Damn it Swan, why must you ruin our fun!?" The middle height man wines.

"Shut it Ryan. You're lucky I don't knock you three fools into a coma. Now get going, unless you really want a fight?" The blonde smirks, knowing they were afraid of her.

"Damn it Swan" The fall man who had fallen, finally managed to pick himself up and made his way back to his friends. "You'll regret this one day bitch" The trio take off with hurt prides. The young blonde just shakes her head with a heavy sigh.

When she looks at the older woman she offers her a friendly smile. "Sorry about them, I hope none of those idiots hurt you?"

The woman smiles. "I'm fine dear, thank you for your assistance. I'm Cora, Cora Mills"

Emma holds out her hand. "Emma, Emma Swan" The two woman shake hands before letting go just seconds later. "Word of advice. If you come from money, I wouldn't dress like you do around here"

"Normally people around here know better than to attack me dear, I am not a helpless woman"

"Ah, got ya. Well those three idiots aren't from around here and neither am I really"

"Are they friends of yours?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nope, just run into them from time-to-time during my travels and story-telling at the different taverns I work for"

Cora smiles. "A story teller, how wonderful. You must share me some of your wonderful tales one-day my dear"

Emma grins. "Well, I'm in town for a few weeks and I work nearly every night as soon as it gets dark" She explains. "However, today I have a night off to relax a bit"

"Wonderful, you must come to my home. We can have a cup of tea and I would love for you to meet my daughter. I'd like to thank you for your help"

"Oh, it's no big deal really. You don't have to go through any trouble or anything like that, just to say thanks"

Cora ignores the blonde and hooks arm with the younger's woman's arm as she drags her along outside the village, towards her home. "I insist dear, after all, it would of me not to thank you in some way"

Emma chuckles. "Well, I guess I can't turn down a free cup of tea"

"Excellent. I am certain my daughter will like you" Cora grins as she leads the young blonde to her home. Cora didn't think she be so lucky to find what she had been searching for. For the past month, she has been searching for someone perfect for her daughter to marry, but none have peaked Cora's interest, until now. Lately, the White Kingdom has been pestering Cora to marry off her daughter to their son. They think it would finally bring some real peace between the White and Dark Kingdoms. But, Cora wasn't about to just hand her daughter over to the Charmings so easily. It doesn't help that the Dark Kingdom doesn't seem to have a good image with many other kingdoms, most fearing the magic she and her daughter possess. It was a month ago when Cora finally made a deal with the Charmings, they were to give Cora a year to find someone for her daughter, and then another year for the two to fall in love and allow the two to get to know one another. Being Snow and Prince Charming, they were all about giving people a chance to find true love. But, if Cora fails, she must agree to allow Neal Charming to marry her daughter. Or, more tales of the Dark kingdom rulers will be spread to have people fear the king and queen. Once Cora has her daughter married, she plans to have her daughter take over the kingdom, so that she and her husband can finally retire. With a new ruler for the kingdom, she hopes a new image can come about, along with new allies for her daughter. She decided that since bribing other kingdoms has become a fail as of late, that she should have a peasant from their kingdom marry their daughter. However, Cora is a picky woman, and she wouldn't allow just anyone be married off to her daughter. Normally most people would hunt for a handsome young man for their daughters, especially with royal families. But Cora had other plans for her daughter, plans that would eventually come to light.

When they arrive to the castle Emma stares wide eyed, her heart pounding. "Wait, you live in the Dark Kingdom Castle!?" Emma pulls herself away from Cora.

"What's the matter dear, afraid?"

"Well no, I mean, I've heard some stories, but I think most of them are bit exaggerated and most of them did come from the White Kingdom. But, wait, Cora, Cora Mills" Emma's eyes become even wider. She points a finger at the woman in shock. "You're the queen! The name didn't hit me at first and I don't know why, but you're a queen!" Cora can't help but smirk at Emma's stunned reaction. Most people quickly bow in fear when they realize who she is. The young woman lowers her hand. "Why do you want to bother your time with me? I'm just a peasant"

"That might be true dear, but as I said. You helped me deal with annoying situation and I wish to thank you"

"But, since you're Cora and if the rumors are true, then you have magic, you would have been fine with or without me there"

"True, but it's the thought that counts. Now, are we going to stand outside the rest of the day, or do you still wish to accompany me for some tea?"

Emma smiles and shakes her head. "Well, today isn't going exactly how I planned" She laughs nervously but follows the queen inside. Emma looked around like a child in awe as they wondered through the main halls.

"Sydney!" Cora calls for. In seconds a man appears next to Cora. Emma jumps back a bit surprise by the sudden appearance.

"Yes, my queen? How can I be of service?" He bows for a moment, and looks back up at his queen, waiting for orders. He completely ignores Emma's presence.

"Retrieve my daughter please, tell her to meet me in my office and then make us three cups of tea"

"Right away your majesty" And just like that he disappears instantly.

Emma blinks, it isn't like she hasn't heard of magic during her travels. But she hasn't seen real magic up front like this before. Many times, she has run into tricksters, con-artist, people pretending to be skilled in the art of magic. But Emma knows real magic is rare for humans to control. Emma quickly follows behind the older woman's pace as they make their way to a really nice big office. Emma looks around for a minute. The floor were wooden with a dark purple and black carpeting in the center, in front of the fancy wooden desk, throughout the room were bookshelves filled with books. Behind Cora's desk were shelves filled with scrolls neatly organized, along with a tall wide window view, looking towards a wide-open field, that lead towards the Enchanted Forest. Cora makes her way to sit at her desk. In front of her desk are two free seats. "Please dear, have a seat"

"Umm, thanks" Emma says, suddenly feeling very nervous now that she realizes just how real her situation is. She is actually-about to have tea with a queen!

"I must be honest dear, there is another reason I invited you to my home. For one, you peaked my interest, well done dear, not many can achieve that so easily as you have. Once my daughter makes her way here, I'll continue on with what I wish from you"

The two didn't have to wait long, as they hear a knock at the heavy door. "Come in dear"

"Mother, Sydney said you wished for my presence?"

Emma stares over her shoulder and is stunned by the beauty that walks into the office. This young woman whose skins looked completely flawless, her dark-brown eyes held kindness but a hint of mysterious darkness to them as well, her long dark hair was tied in a loose pony tail, as the woman appeared to be wearing an outfit for horseback riding. She couldn't be much older than Emma, Emma being just shy away from sixteen.

Cora grins. "Yes dear, I've finally found you the perfect bride"

Emma's head nearly spins a 180 as she looks at the queen in horror. "WHAT?!" This definitely wasn't how Emma thought she would be spending her day off.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rags to Royal**

 **Wow, I wasn't expecting to make this chapter so long! I know I said it would be a week before this chapter came out, but my ideas are flying right now, the best time to write! Anyway, enjoy and please share your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 2**

Emma's mind was spinning, surely this had to be some-kind-of-joke, or maybe she heard wrong. Yeah, she had to have heard wrong, right? But, judging by the hateful glare she was receiving from the daughter, it doesn't look like she heard wrong at all.

"Mother we've talked about this!" Emma watches as the princess gracefully storms her way over towards her mother's desk, slamming her hands flat onto the desk. "If I am to marry a peasant, then it is to be with Daniel. Why would I marry this woman?" She points at Emma without even looking at her. This causes Emma to frown. "I wouldn't be able to have any children with another woman"

Cora just smiles and chuckles. "You know that is nonsense Regina. With our magic, we could easily make it so that either you or Emma were to become pregnant"

Emma hates that she can't stop the blush forming on her cheeks at the thought of being pregnant, or getting another woman pregnant. Hell, she's only ever slept with one person in her life, but that relationship didn't end well. She vowed never to love again after that, this woman was insane if she thought she'd go along with this plan.

"That is beside the point mother. I love Daniel! I want real love like you and father have, why can't you see that?"

Cora sighs. "That boy is not good enough for you Regina, I am only looking out for you. I only have a year to find the right person for you and then you only get another year to get to know this person and really fall in love. If not, then I may be forced to hand you over to that Neal Charming from the White Kingdom. No other Kingdom will accept you because of our dark magic, they fear strong powerful women" Cora grumbles bitterly. "It doesn't help that the White Kingdom has told tall tales about how we use are dark magic"

"I heard that you crush the hearts of your servants if they disobey you" Emma speaks up, momentarily ignoring the tension in the room. _'Oh shit, that was stupid! Why did I say that, will she take my heart now to keep me silent? Wait, she did just say the White Kingdom was lying, maybe this is just a tale as well'_ Emma nervously questions her stupidity as she waits for the queen's response. She noticed her dark eyes growing cold, completely void of emotion, it only lasted for a split moment, but Emma feared her own soul in that moment.

"One of the bigger lies they've spread throughout the lands" Cora sighs again.

Suddenly a man appears to the right of Regina with a tray of three tea cups. "Man, you got to stop doing that pop-up magic" Emma jumps slightly in her seat. It would be hard getting used to this guy; hopefully, she didn't have to.

Sydney ignores Emma, while Regina rolled her eyes and took her seat next to the blonde, only because it was the closest free seat to her mother's desk. "Your tea is ready your majesty" He places a cup in front of each woman.

"Thank you, Sydney, that'll be all for now" He bows and magically takes his leave.

"Do all your servants have magic?" Emma turns to Regina, questioning the princess.

"Of course, not" The princess doesn't even bother to look at Emma as she takes a sip of her tea.

"We have a few powerful servants that do work for us; however, they are not stronger in the arts of magic than Regina and myself. As for your questions about the hearts. That rumor most likely spread because Regina and I have had to kill a few servants in the past"

"Most of them were traitors and thief's though mother, or assassination attempts"

Emma's eyes go wide. "Assassination attempts?!"

Cora momentarily places her tea down, while Emma hasn't even had a chance to try hers' yet. She was too interested in the conversation taking place. "Well, most have been towards my husband. It doesn't help that he doesn't have the gift of magic on his side. He makes an easy target as he moves up in his age. The cowards are afraid to even try and come at me or Regina, at least not without poisoning. Thankfully, we have trust worthy poison testers who work for us"

"Wait, you make other people try your food and drinks before they are handed to you, what if they die? What about their families?" Emma frowns.

Cora smiles, she knew picking this girl for her daughter was right. There was something about the look in this girl's eyes that just instantly grabbed her attention. She has an interesting soul. "The poison testers are well-aware of the risks involved and they are paid a great deal. Should anything happened to them, I have promised their families will be well taken care of, financially"

Emma nods finally taking a sip of her tea. She still didn't like the idea, but at least she treated the poison testers fairly; well, as one could, given the risk the job entitled. "Wow, this is amazing!" Emma greedily takes another sip.

Cora chuckles as Regina just rolls her eyes once more. "Thank you dear, we have the best people working in our kitchen after all. So, are there any other rumors you would like cleared up?"

"Umm, I think that was the worse of them. Oh, I did hear that you terrorize villagers who can't pay their bills? Even hear you killed them, again by pulling their hearts out and crushing them"

Regina just sighs irritably. "Do you peasant believe in every rumor you hear?"

That's it, Emma was tired of this princess' attitude. "Listen, I get that your mad at you mom. But, don't take your frustration out of me. I never said I believed in these rumors, I always thought them to be a bit exaggerated myself, I'm just telling her what I heard"

Regina is momentarily surprised at being talked back to, most would lose their heads or at least their jobs if they ever dared to talk back to her. Only her parents could ever yell at Regina. Cora laughs. "You are quite brave to snap at my daughter Emma, but I agree with you. Enough of this childish attitude Regina, you and I can discuss more once we've finished our little meeting with Emma. Do I make myself clear?"

Regina stares at her mother and can see she is in no mood for her frustrations. She frowns and leans farther into her seat, still aggravated with the blonde. "Yes, mother"

"Wonderful. Now then Emma, those are nothing but rumors as well. Well, there are cases where peasants have refused to pay their bills, but we usually allow them to pay in other means such as food or farm animals. However, there are lazy drunks out there with land they are supposed to be working on and thieves who must be dealt with accordingly. We have crushed the hearts of a few to make an example, it's extremely rare when we have-to go to those extremes. We have even caught murders and rapist, and crushed their hearts in front of the villagers, so they learn what happens to criminals in our kingdom" Cora gives a moment for all this information to sink into the younger woman. "Well, what do you think?"

"Well, I can understand your methods to a degree. Killing murders and rapist, I understand, not so sure about all thieves though, some only steal because they are hungry"

Cora nods. "Yes, we are aware of this. We often give first time thieves a fair warning, along with some money to help them with food and clothing and even try and help them find work. However, if they are caught three times, their warnings are up and we make an example out of them. Again, it's very rare that we actually have to go that far with thieves"

"Hmm, I don't think I've even heard of the White Kingdom helping the hungry find work. Usually they'll do charities by donating food, some money, and clothing, but I haven't heard tales of them finding work for those who need a little extra help. That's actually really brilliant umm your majesty"

Cora smiles. "Please, just call me Cora dear. And thank you, I always believed in that old saying, 'Give a man a fish whose hungry and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and feed him for a lifetime' The same can be said for a thief. If you give him clothes, food, and some money for now, eventually it'll run out and he'll go right back to stealing, give him a job and then he can work for his own needs and earn them honestly. Plus, it helps the economy if we have more people working and less starving on the streets"

Emma can't help but agree with the queen's way of thinking, nodding as she takes another sip of her tea. "Ok then, it's nice to see just how exaggerated these tales really are. But, why would you want me to marry your daughter?" The peasant girl frowns.

"I need someone whom I can trust to look after my daughter's well-being. The moment we met I felt something different about your soul, you yourself maybe young, but it feels as though you have a brave old soul, filled with honor and loyalty that can't be broken easily. Your eyes told me many things about you Emma, you peaked my interest, and as I said, that is not an easy task for most. I know this is sudden and a lot to digest. But hear my story please. The White Kingdom and Dark Kingdom have been at each-others' throats for centuries, as I am sure you're aware. Over the year's dark magic has been passed down to each generation in our family, as white magic has been passed down to each generation for the White Kingdom. There are times when a member of the White and Dark family can be born without magic, this usually happens every few generations or so. There have once been very cruel rulers in the Dark Kingdom, our history is a bloody one. However, over the past century, we've had kind rulers, using the dark magic for good and trying to make a better image of the Dark Kingdom. Unfortunately, the White Kingdom wouldn't allow our history to die. They constantly remind the evils of our family's past and try to get people to believe we are still as cruel as we were in the dark days of the Dark Kingdom. We've made some process, getting our people to see that we care about them and their needs. But, there are still many wary people even in our own kingdom. My husband and I wish to retire soon but we would like someone to be with Regina as she rules the kingdom, someone working with her as her equal partner. I've tried bribing many other kingdoms to come at least meat my daughter, but many of them coward in fear, not even responding to my letters. The White Kingdom is the only one offering a hand-in-marriage with my daughter. The Charmings believe that Neal Charming would be the perfect husband for Regina" Cora rolls her eyes. "They also think it could help with our image, allowing the people to finally really see that we have changed and that we are good now. It's a brilliant idea, but I refuse to give my daughter to the Charmings so easily. I have no doubt they will only use my daughter for their personal gain. Since the other kingdoms refuse to have a child of theirs marry my daughter, I thought having her marry a peasant would be brilliant. It'll show other kingdoms and the White Kingdom just how much we see the people as our family, it'll also give us to have a link closer to the peasants than we've ever had before. A peasant would be able to show the other peasants that they can trust us without fear. It'll allow the other peasants to be open with the peasant whose married my daughter, making them feel more comfortable to speak of the problems going on in the villages, to report crimes to if needed, etc. It'll also irritate Snow and Charming if I choose a peasant over their pressure little prince" Cora smirks to herself at the end.

"But, Regina seems to already have someone in mind, why not just let her marry him?"

"Finally, the peasant says something intelligent" Regina mumbles. Emma rolled her eyes.

Cora shakes her head. "He will not do, I do not trust him. The boy is too nice"

"So, you wish for Daniel to be rude and obnoxious towards me?! Mother, you are being unreasonable!"

"Silence" Cora orders and Regina flinches but she continues to glare at her mother. "Emma if you agree to this, you will be living in our lovely castle. You will have all the clothes and food you could ever need, you will be educated in our history and customs, as well as how to run a kingdom alongside my daughter. You'll have much to study in a such a short amount of time, but I have a feeling you can handle it. So, what do you say dear?"

"Wait, wait!" Emma places her tea down. "This is a lot to digest. As amazing as your offer sounds, I don't think I can accept this. I wouldn't feel right about it, especially if Regina is against the idea. I wouldn't want her to be in a loveless marriage. Can't you just try and give this Daniel a chance?"

Cora shakes her head. "I have many doubts their love will last. And I am usually right about things that concern my daughter. I understand that an arrange marriage sounds cruel. But this could be good for the both of you. My daughter would be married to someone I trust and you could have a place call home"

"But how can you really trust me? You don't really even know me"

Cora smiles. "I trust my instincts when it comes to reading people, they've never once failed me. Please Emma, won't you even consider the proposal?"

Emma frowns, the deal was incredibly hard to say no to. Although, Emma loved to travel and loved to tell stories for money, as well as to get people excited, she's never had a real place to call home. She looks over at Regina who gave her a look of death with her dark eyes, narrowing at her. She sighed. "What if we can't love each other?"

Cora shrugs. "Just make it look like you do to the public, make it so believable it can fool the White Kingdom. Get to know each other inside and out, and if you still can't love each other, then do as you please behind closed doors. But to the public you must appear to be madly in love. Though hopefully you won't have to act it"

Regina beams as she looks at her mother. "So, I can still see Daniel!?"

Cora glares at her daughter. "Just don't do anything stupid, like get pregnant. That would ruin this entire plan" Cora hated the idea of her daughter being with that spineless man, but she knew trying to stop her daughter would be pointless. Sure, she could force her daughter never to see him again all together, maybe even kill him, but she doesn't want her daughter to hate her.

Regina couldn't stop smiling. "Don't worry, I use a pregnant protection spell, the only sure way not to ever get pregnant. You should have told me from the start that we only need to act like a happily married couple, mother. Though I still think it's stupid that you just don't let me marry Daniel, this way I wouldn't even have to act about being in love. But I can see I won't win this argument" Regina places her tea cup on the desk, having taken her last sip.

"Wait, I still haven't agreed to this plan" Emma frowns.

"What more would you like dear, it is only you I will trust to be with my daughter, even if it is just for show. You can have any man or woman in your bed when you wish, just be sure to keep it secret from the public. We may also need to place a pregnant protection spell on you just to be safe. You can have any food, amount money, clothes, education, whatever you wish in exchange, name your price"

"Hold on, hold on, give me a second, that's a lot you're offering up. You need to understand, I grew up as an orphan. I grew up with practically nothing and learned how to earn things by working with various types of people on my journey. I started traveling when I was only ten after running away from a bad family that had taken me in, one of many. I learned how to steal, hunt, fix random things, and various other skills that can earn me even just a little money for food or clothing. I don't exactly have a clean record, I don't think you would want a past thief to be married to your daughter, even if it is for show" Regina frowns as she listens to the tragic tale of an orphan. She hated the idea of any child being without a family. But, just because she felt sorry for the woman's past, doesn't mean her irritation has gone down any less. At least she was still allowed to see Daniel.

The queen smiles at the young honest orphan. "You, being so honest and up front with me about your past now, even if it isn't the entire past, shows I was right about trusting you. You can have everything your heart's desired if you agree to this arrangement dear, please consider that you will become part of the Mills family. I would certainly be proud to have you as a daughter, despite your past. It's not as if our family's history is the cleanest either, after all"

Emma's heart nearly skips a beat when Cora suggest having her as a daughter. She's never had a real mother figure before, or father figure for that matter. Nobody has ever wanted her to be a part of their family. Emma knows deep down, taking this offer might only end in heart ache, after all, this was all going to be for show. She was certain the princess would never see her more than a simple annoying peasant whose barged into her life. But, having a home, an education, a hot meal every night, a place to clean and clothes, never going cold or hungry again, it was all so tempting. And even if it was just more than likely only go to be for show, she would finally be part of a family, one that didn't abuse or torment her. How could she refuse? Emma sighs and offers the queen a small and nervous smile. "When can I move in?"

Cora can't help but allow her devilish smile to spread wide across her face. "Right away dear"

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rags to Royals**

 **Thank you for all the support everyone! I'm really having so much fun with this story! Hope you continue enjoy reading it, please continue to share your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 3**

Emma couldn't believe the castle, it was amazing! At-the-moment, Regina was giving the young orphan a tour of her home. Due to Cora insisting Regina be Emma's tour guide.

"This place is amazing, Regina" Emma continues to look around her.

"It's home and I love it. Look" Regina pauses in her steps and turns around to face Emma, who also stops her walking. "I'll show you to your room, but after that, do you think you could entertain yourself? I would really like to get back to riding my horse and spend more time with Daniel"

Emma holds back a sigh, she wanted to at least try to become friends with the princess, but she knew things would take time. "No problem; honestly, Regina I don't ever want to get between you and Daniel. I didn't even really want to agree to this, but your mother, she's hard to say no to"

Regina sighs. "Believe me, I know" The princess turns around and continues down the long corridor. Eventually, after a few stairs and turns, Regina leads Emma to a large door. "This is your room, mother thought it be best for your room to be next to mine" Regina rolls her eyes as she points to the door to the right of Emma's. "Since you agree that you don't wish to get between me and Daniel. I want to make some rules about this fake relationship between you and me"

Emma raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms casually. "Alright, shoot"

"1st, Don't ever come into my room without knocking, 2nd, don't think for a second I plan to be friends with you, I am only agreeing to this stupid plan because mother will still allow me to see Daniel, and 3rd, if you steal from our home or betray my mother by letting the White Kingdom know this is all a scam, I will kill you myself Miss. Swan" In-that-moment Emma could see Cora in Regina's empty eyes. Emma wanted to scream and tell this bratty princess that she had no intention of betraying her or Cora, that she really-just wanted to be friends, and she obviously knew better than to barge into anyone's room without knocking. Did this woman really think so little of her? Maybe she is just taking out her frustrations towards her mother, out-on Emma once again. At least, that's what Emma was hoping for.

The blond frowns and walks passed Regina, slightly opening the heavy door. She glances her piercing green eyes over her shoulder, at the young princess. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms. Though the knocking on the door wasn't necessary. I may be a peasant Regina, but I didn't grow up in a barn, I know how to respect people's privacy. Anyway, thanks for showing me to my room" And with that Emma slams the door behind her.

Regina simply glares at closed door, dealing with this peasant was going to be pain for the young princess. She hates it when common folk dare talk back at her. Shaking her head, she decides to deal with the blonde another time, right now all she wanted to be was with Daniel.

Emma sighs tiredly as she lays on her back on her king size bed, her arms and legs spread wide as she stares up at the ceiling of her royal bed. ' _What the hell, Emma? I can't believe I agreed to this plan. If the princess and I can't even tolerate each other, how the hell are we supposed to fool the White Kingdom, and even other kingdoms that we're in love?'_ Emma groans as the nagging thoughts keep her from enjoying the most comfortable bed she's ever laid in. She rolls over to her side and stares at a window that also showed the open-field Emma saw from Cora's office. Despite the hostile greeting from the princess Emma wanted this to work-out. She owned Cora that much, Cora was offering her a real home, a real education, and the family may just be for show, but if Emma gently gets Regina to accept her, maybe she can finally have a real friend. Of course, during her travels Emma has made her fair share of friends, but because she's often traveling, she doesn't see them much. She has-to do everything in her power for this plan to work, more than anything, all Emma ever wanted was a place to call home.

The young blonde grins, with a new wave of determination she sits herself up and hops up off the bed, easily landing on her feet. "Maybe I can see if Cora can suggest a few books for me to start reading" Emma thinks aloud to herself. Nodding to herself the blonde takes her leave and decides to see if the queen was still in her office. But just as she stepped out of her room she realized that returning to the queen so soon may not be such a bright idea. At-the-moment, the queen thinks Regina is giving her a grand tour of the castle, if she were to return to the queen, Cora would question where Regina was. Emma sighs, she didn't want Regina to get into any trouble, not while she is trying to get on her good side. "I guess I'll just have to try and find the library on my own" Emma is silently kicking herself for not asking about the library before leaving Regina, knowing most castles usually contained a vast collection of books. "Whatever, what can be more fun than exploring a huge castle?" Emma grins once again and finally starts her own tour of the castle.

After probably about an hour of roaming the castle, Emma was pretty-sure she was lost. Glancing at one of the many windows along the corridor she could see it was starting to get dark. She would be in trouble without much light if she stayed lost in the castle.

"Lady Emma?"

The girl turns around to see a woman dressed as a cleaning servant, Emma sighs in relief, having finally run into another human being. This woman has brown hair and blue eyes. Emma smiles. "Umm hi"

The woman smiles back and makes her way closer to the blonde. "So, the rumors are true. Queen Cora has finally found someone for our princess. This is wonderful news" She beams.

"Umm, thanks" Emma says nervously, unsure how to react. Did the servants know it was just for show?

"My name is Belle, Belle French. I work as a servant here and I also tutor the princess with her studies"

"Really? So, you know where the library is?" Emma questions the servant.

Bella nods. "Of course, do you like to read Lady Emma?"

Emma smiles and nods. "Please, just call me Emma. I'm not a huge fan of formal titles. Do you think you can show me, and then maybe show me my way back to my room, it's by Regina's room. I uh, Regina gave me a tour not long ago, but I'm trying to get to know the area myself, I've been lost for-sometime" The blonde lies in-order-to cover Regina, just in-case Belle mentions to the queen the two of them ran into each other.

Belle laughs. "No problem, don't worry, I got lost a few times during my first few days when I first started working here"

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Emma follows the servant who seemed to be in her early 20s. Eventually, Belle shows her the library and Emma is in instant awe. She looks up with wide eyes at the endless collection of books. She then turns her attention back to Belle.

"It's my favorite place in this entire castle. So, Emma, what are you interested in reading?"

"Well, I know Cora will have me being tutor soon. She wants me to learn the history of the Mills family, the Dark Kingdom, the customs, and what's to be expected to rule a Kingdom with the princess"

"Hmm, that's a lot. I imagine I'll be tutoring, unless Cora plans to give you a different tutor. Did she tell you when you'd start your lessons?" Emma shakes her head. "Well, I guess a simple history book should due for now. You don't want to start reading too much on your first night. I know the perfect book" Belle beams as she takes off, leaving Emma alone near a table in the center of the library. Thankfully, Emma didn't have to wait too long for the book lover to return. Emma's eyes widen at the monster size of a book. It had to be at least 400 plus pages! "This book has a family tree of the Mills family, along with their history including the history of the Dark Kingdom. I know it's big and intimidating to even think about reading. But, I promise, it's an interesting read. Once you start, you'll be hooked! I can provide you some scrolls to write on to help you remember the family tree and dates, etc."

Emma looks at the old book's title. 'The Dark History' Well, this book is at least sure to keep Emma busy for some-time. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that" Belle nods and wonders off for a few seconds once again leaving Emma with her thoughts.

' _Maybe if I can at least memorize the family tree tonight, it'll show Cora how serious I plan to be about this fake marriage'_ Emma sighs, she hated the idea this marriage would always be a loveless one, this isn't exactly how she'd pictured her marriage life, not that it mattered really. Honestly, Emma always believed she'd never find true love anyway. Not after her first heartache. It doesn't-help that she's been alone pretty much her entire life. Being completely open with another person has always been hard for the young orphan, she's built up walls around her, years ago. In a way, Emma envies Regina. She's happy the princess has true love, but knowing she would never experience the happiness the princess has and the fact that she had to lie to the world about being in love with the princess is hard to even think about. But, Emma was a pretty good liar, had to be sometimes when you live out on the road on your own, just to survive.

"Here we are, this should be plenty for now" Belle hands Emma a few scrolls.

Emma smiles. "Thanks, you've been extremely helpful" The sweet moment however, is ruined when Emma's stomach begins to growl vengefully at its owner. Emma can't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten since early this morning.

Belle chuckles. "No problem, how about I show you back to your room. You can drop this stuff off and I'll lead you to the dining hall. Queen Cora, King Henry, and Princess Regina should be there shortly as well for supper"

"Are you sure they would want me to join dinner with them? I'm technically not part of the family yet?" Emma questions the servant, her voice filled with concern.

"Of course, they'll want you to join them. You may not be married into the family yet, but you're the queen's guest. Now then, follow me" Belle replies brightly.

Emma liked Belle, she was a kind woman and very welcoming, something Emma greatly appreciated. The young orphan follows Belle out back to the long corridors. Once she dropped her stuff off she continued to follow the servant to the huge dining hall, there was a long wooden table with food already on fancy plates. It looks like Regina is the first to have arrived, sitting at the table, waiting for her family.

"Princess Regina, how has your day been?"

Emma notices that Regina was no longer wearing her riding outfit, but now wearing a fancy black gown. Emma suddenly felt very underdress in her usual traveling attire.

Dark-brown eyes turn to see the servant and peasant. Regina gives Belle a small but pleasant smile, she completely ignores Emma. "It was lovely. I was out riding most of the day, after giving our 'guest' a tour of the castle" Regina then slightly narrows her eyes at Emma, as if daring her to snitch on her.

Belle smiles, completely missing the tension in the room. "That's wonderful, perhaps you will be able to take Emma out for a ride someday soon"

Emma quickly shakes her head. "No thanks, I'm not a fan of horses, they are too high for my liking" Emma shutters at the thought of being on a horse.

Regina smirks, it nearly makes Emma shiver from a sudden coldness in the room. "I could help you with that fear, dear"

"It would be a wonderful bonding opportunity for you two" Belle approves of Regina's idea.

Emma's face goes blank as she hears her past young-self screaming from a horrible past-experience with a horse. Regina frowns as she notices the fire in the blonde's eyes no longer shinning, her mind looked lost in time. "Good evening my dears" Cora walks into the dining hall, snapping Emma back to the present. "Oh, Belle dear, would you mind joining for dinner this evening. I'd like to talk to you about Emma's education"

Belle smiles. "Of course, your majesty. Allow me to retrieve myself a plate. I'll return in a moment"

Belle takes her leave and Emma decides to take her seat across from Regina without thinking, her mother sat at the head of the table, alongside her husband. While Regina sat to left side of her mother, Emma sat to the right side of her father.

"Emma, you haven't had the chance to meet my husband, Regina's father. This is King Henry"

"It's nice to meet you your Majesty" Emma noticed the man looked like he would be a kind gentle old soul.

Henry smiles at the young blonde. "Please, just Henry is fine. It's nice to finally meet you Emma. Cora has been telling me lots about you. We look forward to having you as part of the family. I trust my wife's judgement, so I believe my daughter will be in good hands"

Emma blinks, she hadn't expected so much faith in her from someone. Usually, most folks had little faith that she had any good potential at all. She is still adjusting to the fact that Cora seems to have so much faith in her, and now Regina's father.

"Father, the marriage isn't for another two years at least, stop acting as if she is already family" Regina says irritably, taking a bite into her salad.

"Now, now Regina, we must be grateful to Emma. She is going to be the key to finally show the White Kingdom how far our family has come since the dark ages. They will finally see that we are good, and that we truly see our people as family"

"Whatever"

Henry sighs, he knows that the girl is still upset about not being able to marry Daniel and have his children. But, like Cora, Henry didn't feel right about Daniel. Something about him just gave off bad energy, but their daughter is blinded by love.

"Back" Belle returns and takes her seat next to Emma, she starts to place food on her plate. Once settled in she looks over to her king and queen. "Now then your majesty, you wish to discuss Emma's education?"

Queen Cora nods. "First Emma, now please don't think I am questioning your intelligence, but do you know to read and write?"

Emma wasn't offended at all. It was common that most peasants didn't bother to learn how to read or write, simply because they couldn't afford a tutor or because they prefer to focus more energy on working and bringing in money for their families. "I can read and write. I learned how to read when I was around eight, as well as write around the same time"

Cora beams. "Wonderful, then this will allow us to jump right into your education. You'll be educated by Belle 5-days a week for at least 4 hours each day. Once done with your lessons, you'll than be taught by our head servant; Granny, how to manage the household. Basically, learn the roles of each servant so that you can be sure they are doing their duties correctly. Granny is not only our head servant, but our main cook as well. I'll be teaching you socially acceptable ways of dispensing charity, you'll also be taking dancing lessons for future royal balls. Any questions?"

"When do I start?"

Henry laughs. "You can start tomorrow; your lessons will begin two hours after sunrise"

"And what of Regina's lessons your majesty?" Belle questions her queen.

"You'll be continuing her lessons as well. I'll be lessening your cleaning duties so that you have time for both Regina and Emma. I hope you don't mind dear"

Belle smiles. "Not at all your majesty"

And with that everyone started focusing our attention on our meals, with small talk here and there. Regina did her best to ignore Emma, only answering the girl when she was given a direct question. Once everyone was done with their meals, they said their goodnights and made their way to their rooms. Emma followed far behind Regina, not wishing to agitate the girl. She knew becoming friends with the princess was not going to be easy, but she hoped that with time, Regina would accept her as a friend.

When Emma said goodnight to the princess as they went to their separate rooms, she simply rolled her eyes and mumbled 'night peasant'. Emma sighed and decided to not let her words bother her. Instead, she gets ready for bed. Before leaving for bed, Cora mention night gowns being brought to her room and placed in the drawers of her dresser beside the right side of her bed, not far from her night stand. She digs through the clothes until she finds a simple white one, happily shedding off her day wear and throwing on the comfy night gown. Once changed, she grabs the book from her desk and brings it with her to bed. Thankfully, some servants have already been in here, giving her candles in her room so that it wasn't completely dark as the sun was now long gone.

Emma turns to the first page and she sees the long family tree, dating back centuries. The first of the rulers was known as the black fairy, Fiona. She had a son with an unknown lover, but gave birth to a boy named Rumple. Rumple married a woman known as Cruella, they gave birth to a girl known as Tamara. Tamara married a man named Greg, they had a daughter name Nimue. Nimue married Jafar and had Cora. Cora married Henry and had Regina.

It took some-time to memorize the dates and names, and who married who. She noticed many of the dark royals lived very long lives. Once she was confident after silently quizzing herself a few times, Emma turned the page to start her first history lesson.

It starts with the black fairy, Fiona, as it tells a story how one normal mother soon gained the power of a dark fairy to protect her son.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **I actually-have some pretty interesting stories as far as the Dark ages go for the Dark Kingdom. Let me know if you all want to know more during some of Emma's history lessons with Belle. I know Regina is acting cold towards Emma now, but you know it won't be forever. This is going to be slow-burn love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rags to Royals**

 **Just want to say, thank you all for continuing to share me your thoughts and love for the story. Your words inspire me to write; as I said before, I'm having so much fun with this story and the characters. Now, I know everyone is hating on Regina, but just have patience. I promise, it'll be worth it once the stubborn prideful princess starts to see Emma in better light. Anyway, please continue to share your thoughts! I feel like I am enjoying this journey with you all. Now, it's time for the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Emma grumbled as the morning sun beamed through her window. She didn't want to wake up late on her first day of lessons; so, she had kept the huge curtains open, knowing the sunlight would wake her. Despite all the chaos of yesterday, this bed was like sleeping on cloud for Emma. Usually, whenever she sleeps in a new unfamiliar place, nightmares will plague her. But, she had stayed up late reading her history book and the comfy bed helped her sleep like a rock.

The young blonde yawns as she sits herself up and stretches, today was going to be a busy day for the young woman. She gets herself out of bed, instantly missing the warmth but carries on. When she makes her way to the closet and sees the option of clothes the queen has given her, she frowns. There was nothing but dresses, Emma's never warn a dress in her life, they weren't exactly meant for traveling. There were many things Emma could put up with, but being forced to wearing a dress wasn't one of them. So, instead she retrieves her usual traveling attire, hoping the queen won't be too upset with her choice. Sure, eventually a time would come when Emma knows she'll have to wear a dress, but she wouldn't unless she absolutely had to.

Once dressed and washed up for the new day Emma takes her leave, grabbing her history book with her. When she opened the door, she hears Regina coming out of her room as well. The princess was dressed in a less intimated attire this morning, a simple white dress. Regina glances at Emma and sighs. "Why are you still wearing peasant clothes? I'm sure mother filled your closet with gowns that could even make you look more presentable"

Emma just smirks, she isn't going to let Regina's cold remarks get to her. She has-to show the princess she is strong. "Well, good morning to you to princess. If you must know, I don't do dresses" Emma shrugs innocently.

Regina rolls her eyes. "If you think mother will approve of this rebellious attitude, you'll be sorely mistaken dear"

"Well, seeing as she's aware of my background, I'm sure she'll understand my need to get used to the idea of dresses first"

"You think you have mother wrapped around your finger, don't you? Trust me Miss. Swan, I will not make this life an easy one for you, especially once we are married. Tread lightly dear." The princess warns her peasant. "Now hurry along, we have breakfast in the great dining hall with my parents"

Emma sighs as she follows the princess, off to a great a morning.

When Emma and Regina arrived, the king and queen were already seating at the table, with food once again already on the table for the morning meal. "Emma dear, how did you sleep your first night here?" Cora questions. She takes a sip of her water.

Emma offers a small smile as she places her book to the right side of her out of the way, while taking her seat. "Wonderful, I've never slept on such a comfortable bed before. It was like sleeping on a cloud"

Henry chuckles. "The beds here certainly are the best. Oh, I see you had yourself a-little-light reading"

Emma glances at her book then back at the king and queen. "Belle suggested it to me yesterday, it really is an interesting read. So much of the Dark Kingdom history I never knew about. I haven't finished it yet, but I imagine it won't take me long"

Cora beams. "It's great to see that you seem to have such a thirst for knowledge Emma, though I can see you didn't care too much for any of the dresses available to you?"

"She thinks that because of her peasant ways she doesn't need to jump into dresses so quickly, mother" Regina takes a bite into her homemade grits and eggs.

Emma blushes. "What I mean is, I've never worn a dress. They aren't exactly meant for comfortable traveling" Emma defends her true statement.

Now the queen chuckles. "It's alright dear, you're quite right about that. Eventually, you will have to get used to a dress. But I guess during simple days around the castle, you can wear your casual clothing, we will need to find you more clothes though. It wouldn't do well for a queen-to-be to be wearing the same thing everyday"

"Thank you, for understand your majesty"

"Ah, ah, ah, you call me Cora, or mother" She winks.

Regina rolls her eyes, agitated that this peasant has won over her mother so easily. "Mother, I plan to go horseback riding this morning before my lessons, since Emma's will be first this morning with Belle"

Cora sighs. "That's fine dear, just don't be late for your lessons with Belle. Emma darling, are you excited for your education to begin?"

Emma nods after taking another bite into her eggs. "Absolutely. I can't wait to learn more. I find the history to be very interesting. The black fairy tale was somewhat tragic. It's hard to believe she used to be a normal mother before the fairies told her a prophesy"

Henry sighs. "It often makes me wonder how the Dark Kingdom would have come to-be if she hadn't been given a false prophesy"

"I still don't get why the fairy lied to her about her son's life being threaten by another. I get that she did it so that dark fairy would be born, but why?"

"Hundreds of years late and we still don't know ourselves dear" Cora replies.

"Because the good always think so highly of themselves, when really they are just hypocrites" Regina practically growls. "All fairies are nothing but trouble, they can't be trusted. It's no surprise that Snow White and Prince Charming are friends with many of them"

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she simply continued with her meal, as did the rest of the family. It was quiet, but a pleasant comfortable silence. Once done the king and queen are first to stand. "Emma, you remember your way to the library?" Henry questions.

"Umm, I may need a refreshment. I'm still getting used to my surrounding"

"Nothing wrong with that, Regina, you'll show Emma to the library. I'm sure Belle is already there ready to give the lesson. Then you may do as you please before your lessons later this afternoon"

"Yes mother" Regina and Emma say their goodbyes to the king and queen and take their leave.

"So umm, thanks for showing me the way Regina"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Just try to learn your way around quickly peasant, I really don't want to be your guide forever"

That's it, Emma's had enough of this attitude. She quickly walks around the princess and faces Regina, forcing the slightly older girl to stop in her tracks. Regina narrows her eyes, dark and void of any kindness. "That's enough Regina. Look, I know you're pissed about this whole arrangement and I'm sorry. But, if it's not me, then it'll be some other peasant you have-to play pretend with. It doesn't look like your mother will budge about letting you marry this Daniel guy and I am sorry about that. But you and I hating on each other will not make this arrangement any easier. Can't you at least try to be less grouchy to be around with, I'm doing my best to keep my patience with you, but if you keep up with this attitude it'll only make both our lives miserable. You say you want to make my life miserable, well good luck with that. My entire life hasn't been an easy road for me, that is until Cora gave me this amazing offer. She's giving me free clothes, free food, a free education, and most importantly a place to call home. So, whatever snarky remarks and hateful glares you have-to throw at me, will be nothing compared to the life I've lived up till now. Right now, I'm an absolute bliss, even if I have to deal with a mouthy princess"

Regina eyes widen for a split moment, a flash of shock shinned in her eyes. However, it was quickly replaced with coldness. "First, you need to learn to watch your tongue peasant. I may have to agree to this arrangement, but I don't have to get along with you, only in front of others do I have to play nice with you. You're lucky you're under my mother and father's protection girl. Because if you were any normal peasant threatening me I could easily burn you with my magic. You may have everything you've ever dreamed of because of my mother's little deal, but you will never truly have me! Now, if you wish for me to still show you the way to the library I suggest you remain silent, I have grown tired of your annoying voice" Regina grumbles her last few words as she moves around the agitated blonde. Emma huffs, but follows the princess in silence. The princess was definitely-a stubborn character, it was going to take Emma everything she had to get the princess to see her as a friend. She wasn't going to give up though. Emma Swan never backed out of a challenge.

Once Regina had dropped off Emma at the library and said a few words to Belle, she took her leave to change into her riding attire. Emma is lead to a table and a small old chalk board with familiar dates and timelines written on it. Belle took her stand next to the portable chalkboard.

"Now then Emma, are you ready for your first lesson? I see you brought your book, good girl" Belle beams.

Emma smiles and nods. "Should I be calling you Miss Belle?" She chuckles.

Belle laughs. "No, no, Belle is fine. Like you, I also prefer less formal titles. I'm going to assume you've at least seen the family tree?"

The young student nods. "I've read up to about Rumple and Cruella's history and their daughter Tamara. I haven't read Tamara and Greg's history yet though"

The young teachers smiles. "Wonderful. I must admit, I find Tamara and Greg's history very interesting, as they did not have magic, but had a daughter with magic. Despite hating magic more than anything. However, that is a subject for another day. Today, we'll start with the beginning. Since, it's Monday, you'll need to pay attention to every lesson closely, as you will have exams on your history lessons every Friday. There is much to cover and you need to be prepared to know the history of the Dark Kingdom like the back of your hand. When we've finished the entire history, you'll be tested again, and again. You'll also have a few math courses so as to know how to run the Kingdom's budget and what you can give to charity, but those are lessons Cora will be giving you later today. Now then, are you ready?" Emma nods, ready for new knowledge. She knows it won't be easy, but she will show everyone that she is serious, she can't let them down.

"Right then, let's begin. As you're aware the first Queen to rule was the black fairy, Fiona. She ruled the Dark Kingdom for 85 years, before she died of old age. It is believed that fairies can live for hundreds of years; while that's normally true, because she was originally human and not born as a fairy, she still had the average life form of a human. Of course, the average life of a peasant is maybe early 30s, if they are lucky. Thankfully, things are getting better for the peasants in our kingdom, they are getting better doctors and medicine provided by our queen and living a little longer now. However, back when Fiona ruled, it was rare to live pass 30 if you were a peasant. Most royal families could live a long life due to their healthy environment, better medicine and healers as well. Any questions so far?" Emma shakes her head as she writes down a few notes on the scrolls Belle had recently provided just before the lesson. "Great, can you tell me what you know about Fiona, how she came to be the first queen of the Dark Kingdom?"

Emma nods with a smile, proud of herself for reading so much last night. "She was visited by Tiger Lily and the Blue fairy; Tiger Lily become her son's fairy godmother and they told Fiona of a prophecy, that their son would die as a savior in a-final-battle of good vs evil. Fiona became obsessed with reading fairy lore, in hopes of trying to find a way to save her son from his fate. Eventually, she was-able-to use her knowledge and took Tiger Lily's wand to turn herself into the dark fairy. She then has Tiger Lily travel with her to search for newborns with the mark of crescent moon on their right wrist. Unable to find the child destined to kill her own, she decides to find a way to break the ties her son has-to being the savior. When she does this the Blue fairy becomes furious. She became mad because Fiona's child was destined to save many innocent lives as the savior, now that the savior strings were cut, he was no long a savior. The Blue fairy and Tiger Lily try to send Fiona to another world, away from her child. However; the dark fairy was too strong, and banished the fairies to the White Kingdom, they can never leave the grounds of the White Kingdom. Shortly after, Fiona created this castle with her dark magic and started taking control over the people around her. Using her magic to cause fear and obedience. She and her husband took over territories together and gave their kingdom a name, the Dark Kingdom, as well as their son, Rumpelstiltskin"

Belle was impressed with her newest student. "Excellent, now let's discuss different theories on why the fairies felt they needed to tell Fiona about the prophesy. Do you think the Blue fairy lied about her son's destiny to die in-order-to drive the ordinary young mother mad with worry, to strive to become the black fairy? Do you think there would ever be a Dark Kingdom or any kingdom in these-area if there had been no fairies involved? Maybe the fairies needed to create a villain for the White Kingdom so that there would always be a good vs dark story to take fold?"

The rest of her lessons were going over Fiona's past and learning about her childhood, how she grew up in poverty, but was a simple happy child for the most part. They discussed what possible events could have happened had the fairies never came into play, what their true motives maybe, etc. It was very interesting to Emma. She took in every word Belle spoke to her young student with. It helped her forget about her negative argument with the princess earlier this morning. She was almost sad when Belle announced that their lesson was over, she couldn't believe it. The hours flew by. "For tonight, I want you to re-read Fiona's tale. Write down important-facts and names on your scrolls. Then, write me a page essay about what feelings you think Fiona felt throughout her story, what she must have felt when she became dark and started terrorizing innocent villages to bow to her, how she must have felt before she became the black fairy. And back up your reasoning for why you think she felt the way she did. Your paper will be due tomorrow, understood?" Emma nods as she stands, gather up her notes and her history book. "Wonderful, I'll show you to Granny's then. She'll be showing you more around the castle and introducing you to all the servants. As a queen-to-be, you need to be aware of whose and your home and keeping up with their chores. However; first, drop your book and scrolls off to your room, and then return to the library so that I can show you the way to where Granny will most-likely be at-this-time"

Emma nods and thanks Belle for the lesson before taking her leave. She carefully remembered her way back to her room as Regina had lead-her to the library earlier this morning. Emma felt excited by everything she was learning. She wondered if she could learn the history of the White Kingdom as well; after all, she would need to know more about the people she may be in contact at times with while she is ruling the kingdom with Regina. She then remembered that there were many other kingdoms throughout this realm and wondered if she could learn about them as well. If she hoped to help this kingdom gain more allies in the future, she would need to know about their history and culture as well. She would have to talk with Belle and Cora about this. At a-young-age, Emma has always had a thirst for knowledge, history had always been her favorite subject, but growing up as a poor peasant, there very few history books she could ever find. So, she started making up stories that often took place in the past, telling them to people as if they were legends. It was then at about 10-year-old, she discovered she had a gift for telling stories and keeping people captivated by her tales, and it was then she was-able-to start making real money; well, at least enough for food, and maybe a few nights at an inn every now and then.

She also learned how to fight, knowing the roads could be dangerous for a young girl, alone. She saved up enough money and asked some random soldier she meant at a tavern she'd often told stories at. The best part was, this soldier had been a woman! She never got the woman soldier's name, but the soldier worked with the girl for nearly a month and taught her how to survive. Emma never forgot the woman, and hoped they meet again someday, but she wasn't even sure if the woman was alive or not. During their time, together Emma gave the woman her own name, since the soldier insisted on remaining a mystery. She would call her Superwoman, a random name that popped up into her ten-year-old brain. She explained to the soldier that is was because she was super strong and a woman. Of course, the soldier wasn't entirely please, though Emma remembered the soldier trying to hide a small tiny proud grin at the edge of lips that was trying to grace across her face.

The young blonde shakes the old memories after placing her things away at her desk and finally making her way back to the library. When she returns, Emma sees Belle sitting at one of the large window with a book in her hand. Belle hears Emma's return and places her book down, making her way over to her young student. "So, finally starting to learn your way around now?" She smiles.

Emma laughs. "Little bit"

The tutor nods. "Alright then, follow me. We'll be going down to the laundry room area, many of the servants are down there now washing clothes and sheets. It can be a-long-process, considering how many rooms there are with beds in this castle. Though only a handful are even used, the queen likes to keep everything cleaned. They clean the guest room sheets every few days, along with the many spare clothes placed in them, as well the royal bed sheets and clothes. They usually do the royal bedsheets every Tuesday, and Fridays, while the guest bedsheets are done every Monday and Thursdays. The spare clothes are done every Wed, and Friday, and the royal clothes are done every Tuesday and Fridays as well"

Emma blinks at all the rules that are suddenly thrown at her. "Maybe I should take a scroll with me and take notes?"

Belle chuckles. "That might be a-good-idea, Granny likes to talk fast because I'm sure she'll be anxious to get back work once she's done giving you her tour" Belle goes to retrieve some writing material for her student. "Ready to leave?" She hands the items over to Emma, and Emma simply nods. As Emma follows Belle, she hopes this Granny person is nice.

Thankfully, the trip wasn't long as they made their way to the laundry room. The place was huge, there were at least ten wooden buckets that were twice the size of what a peasant would use to bath in. Women sat around these large buckets in a circle, cleaning and scrubbing off a variety of things. The walls were stoned and had only one large window. The servants looked exhausted, but continued-on working as they chatted away about varies topics. However, when Belle and Emma walked in, all were quiet and all eyes turned to them. "Morning ladies, is Granny in here?" Belle greets them kindly.

"Over here sweetheart" Granny had stood herself up and made her way over to us, while drying her hands off with her apron. She smiles as she sees Belle and glances over at Emma. "So, this must be Lady Emma"

Emma blushes as Belle chuckles. "She prefers Emma, she's not really into formal titles like myself"

Granny nods. "Well then sweetheart, just call me Granny" She holds out her hand and Emma gladly takes the kind offer, grateful to see the woman seems to be friendly like Belle. "Alright then, are you ready to meet everyone Emma?" Granny questions. Emma stares at the curious eyes and smiles shyly, which is strange for Emma. She's used to being in front of large groups of people, due to her story telling, but she was suddenly having butterflies in her stomach. All she could do was nod. "Excellent, allow me to introduce you to your servants then"

 **To Be Continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rags to Royals**

 **I just have-to say, thank you all for your continued support. I know many wanted a Belle and Emma short relationship, but you'll see later-on in the story why I didn't have that planned for this story. Also, we finally meet Daniel in this chapter, though not under the best of circumstances. Please enjoy, and continue to share your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 5**

When Emma had met the servants, she could feel that many of them were suspicious and wary of her, it was an uncomfortable meeting. She learned everyone's names and job positions; as well as, when and where they would be. Emma's head was still spinning from all the information. However, she was determined to learn everything well, so she had written down everything Granny and the servants told her. There was one servant who had made Emma felt welcome, her name was Red. Apparently, Granny's grand-daughter. The girl had an interesting personality, but that's not all, she isn't exactly human. Granny wasn't either at-one-point in her life.

Red explained to Emma how she and her grandmother ran from the White Kingdom many years ago, due to their wolf blood. There had been a point when Red was friends with Snow White at a-young-age, when she was a child. However, that all changed when Red started losing control of her wolf form. She had no idea she was a wolf until she accidentally killed her boyfriend. Her entire village became furious, they no long cared if she was a friend of their queen. Even Snow said she felt betrayed by Red for not explaining things to her, for killing an innocent, even though Red told her she had no idea, and hadn't meant to kill her first love. However, in Snow's eyes it didn't matter. In Snow's eyes Red had killed an innocent. Still, despite the villagers wishing Snow to have Red hanged for her crimes, she couldn't do it. So instead, she banished Red and Granny from the White Kingdom, forever.

Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for Red and Granny, having to leave their home over something they had no control over at the time. Granny tried her best, hoping the red cloak would keep red safe, she kept the stories of their ancestors a secret from Red for so long for her sake. However, she wishes she had done things differently, then maybe Red would have worn the cloak more to keep her form in check, instead of being stubborn about the cloak. Now; Red no longer needs the cloak, for Regina and Cora have helped her learn how to control her powers. However, she still wears it when she isn't cleaning around the castle.

As Emma takes a stroll through the castle, she thinks about her lessons with Cora. Just as her time flew with Belle and Granny, her time flew by with Cora. The queen had been easily impressed with Emma's way of grasping and understanding lots of new-information. It was then she explained to Cora how she would like to learn more about the White Kingdom, along with the other kingdoms Cora felt were important to know about. She explained how she thought it would be good to know their history and customs if she hoped to help the princess gain more allies in the future. Of course, Cora was extremely pleased by Emma's wishes and said she'd have no problem working with Belle to setting up lessons plans for the next two years so that Emma could learn as much as she felt was important for a future queen to know.

Emma was pleased with herself for convincing the queen for advancing her education. She hoped everything would come full circle and she could show the queen she hadn't been a wasted effort. The young orphan has never felt so at peace and excited for what the future could bring her. She wanted to help this kingdom's image. She remembered her times when traveling throughout the White Kingdom. Sure, most folks were friendly enough. But there is a-serious-problem with the amount of poor and homeless people. If she can somehow create a friendship with the White Kingdom when working alongside Regina, she hopes they can give a solution to Snow White, to helping her people. Growing up poor in the White Kingdom most of her life hadn't been easy. She's seen many thieves banished from their homeland, she's seen many corrupted soldiers taking advantage of the poor and hungry, she's seen more than most should have to see in her short life. Once she could, she started traveling all over, eventually leaving the White Kingdom all together.

As she continued her stroll through the castle, Emma's deep thoughts were interrupted by a terrifying cry. Without thinking the young woman takes off running. The screams became louder as she made a turn into another abandon corridor. Her eyes widen when she sees Regina being pinned against a stone wall by a young man. It also looked as though she had simple cuffs on her wrist. This man had her arms pinned above her head. Regina was still wearing her riding gear from her morning ride; apparently, not having made it to her lessons with Belle on-time. In-that-moment, Emma forgot the cruel words Regina constantly threw at her since they've met. She forgot how cold and fearsome this woman can be. Because, in-this-moment, she simply looked like a woman completely terrified and helpless.

Emma didn't think for a moment, she took-action. Despite the young man being slightly taller than herself Emma charged at the man, easily knocking him hard to the grown, freeing Regina from his grasp. It wasn't hard for the blonde to pin the young man to the floor, her past training kicking in on instinct. Once she had him on the floor secured she took a good look at him, making sure to memorize the idiot who is foolish enough to attack the princess. He had simple brown hair, and blue eyes; honestly, Emma didn't see anything but ordinary in this boy, but clearly the was something more to him if he was willing to attack the princess of the Dark Kingdom. Why hadn't Regina simply use her magic to attack him?

"What the hell is your problem? Do you realize who you're attacking? Who are you?" Emma throws every question she can think of at the young man. "And don't even think about lying to me" She gives him her most intimidating gaze. "I can see if someone is lying to me, simply by staring into their eyes. Call it my special superpower"

"Miss. Swan, enough!" Regina cries as she kneels-down next to the fallen man. Emma didn't move, keeping his arms pinned, as well as his legs. "This is just all a misunderstanding"

"Oh yeah? Then why were you screaming?" Emma glares at the princess.

"I was…I just….I mean….Daniel's never been angry before, he was just shocked by the news I just gave him"

"What news?" Emma practically growls. She doesn't give a damn what reason this man had for attacking the princess, you don't put your hands on someone unless they want it. Wait, did she just say Daniel?

Regina glares. "The news about you. I've been holding it off for a few days because I wasn't sure how he'd react" Regina explains. "But, I never thought it lead to this" The princess holds out her hands to Emma, showing the cuffs Emma noticed earlier. Emma frowns, unsure why the boy would place cuffs on her, especially if the two are so damn in love. Regina sighs at the confusion on the blonde's face. "These are Enchanted cuffs. Those with magic are unable to use their magic when these cuffs are placed upon them. I have no idea how or why Daniel even has these, they are rare items" Regina looks down at the young man who is simply glaring at the princess, his eyes showing as though he'd just been betrayed. She turns away, unable to stare into the eyes that once held so much love for her. "He was just mad and shocked when I told him about the arrangement between us. I don't think he was planning to truly hurt me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was thrown off guard from the sudden attack. I hate that you heard me scream so pathetically"

"It wasn't pathetic Regina, it was fear. It doesn't matter if he was angry or shocked by your news. He shouldn't have the right to attack you like that" Emma then faces down at the boy once more. "Tell me, why and where did you get those cuffs from"

"Not your business blondie. But I will tell you why, I got them for my safety. Do you really think I would date a princess who has dark magic without some-kind-of-protection? I'm not a complete idiot. I know how Regina's temper can get, I needed them in-case she ever turned on me, like she did today" He growls.

"You honestly thought I would use my magic on you, simply because I might be angry at times?" Regina looks completely heart-broken. Normally the princess would have a sassy remark, but Emma could see the sadness in her usually cold dark eyes.

"You're unpredictable Regina. Don't think I'm not wrong. And now, you're getting married to this nobody" Daniels hateful eyes glare into Emma's piercing green ones.

"I told you this wasn't by choice!" She practically cries, but refusing to let tears fall. "We can still be together"

"But, we can never have children?" He argues/questions.

Regina looks down, ashamed to look-into his eyes. "We cannot"

"Then why should I bother staying with you? I placed those cuffs on and pinned you down to tell you, that staying together would be pointless. I was afraid you would become furious and use your magic on me. I needed to be certain you couldn't strike at me in anyway"

"It looked like you were trying to do more than just keep the princess calm! You were practically on-top of her!" Emma screams, knowing he wasn't telling the entire truth.

He simply grins up at the blonde. "Well, why shouldn't I have one last fun round with the princess before we part our ways?"

That was all Emma could listen to before she finally punched him hard in the face. Regina flinches as she heard-the-sound of bones cracking and Daniel's painful cries, knowing his nose was most likely broken. "Honestly, I should just kill you now. Your crime against the princess is treason, and I know I haven't learned all the laws yet to this kingdom, but I'm pretty sure that means death. I wonder what the queen would think of this situation"

"No, Emma please. Do not tell my mother about this" Regina reaches out to gently hold onto Emma's right shoulder, the closest to her. It was the first time Regina had called her by name. The plead in her eyes was making it hard to deny Regina's insane request.

"He tried to rape you Regina!" Emma snaps.

"Can't rape the willing" Daniel grumbles. Emma's head nearly snaps off her neck as she looks down with rage blazing in her eyes, she was ready to strike another blow to the boy. But Regina then places her hand onto Emma's, her touch was surprisingly soft in gentle.

"Emma, I know my attitude towards you so far hasn't been the best. So, I am grateful that you came to my aid. But please, allow me to take care of this. Daniel is my problem"

"Regina, you can't let him go unpunished. What if he tries to attack another woman?" Emma argues.

The princess shakes her head. "I won't allow it. Trust me. Would you mind removing the cuffs. Only another person can remove them"

"But, don't you need a key?" Regina sighs, and nods. Emma looks down back at her captive. "Tell me where the key is, or get another punch"

Daniel grumbles but obeys, still in pain from the first punch. "It's in the left pocket of my pants" Emma nods and grabs the key. She then helps Regina out of the tight cuffs.

The princess sighs in relief as she rubs her now swore wrist. "Thank you, Emma"

"No problem, but what do you plan do with him?"

Before Regina could respond, now that Emma wasn't pinning the young man's arms down. He took this-chance to swing at Emma. The blonde naturally cries out as she felt the vengeful punch crushing the bones in her nose, her hands instinctively covering it gently. She backed away slightly, with her bottom falling to the floor.

"Emma!" Regina's hurt suddenly turned into anger as she looks at the coward trying to gather to his feet and run. However, just as he made it to his feet, with his back facing them, about to take off running. Regina lifts a hand in the air, causing Daniel to be lifted a few inches off the floor. She spins her hand slowly, having her ex face the two of them. "I went easy on you for attacking me Daniel; honestly, I probably deserved your anger for keeping this hidden from you, for as long as I did. But you were really-foolish to strike the fiancé of the Dark Kingdom's princess, dear. I'll never forget our fun times together Daniel. Somehow, I foolishly thought you would be fine with this fake marriage, so long as we could still be together. Maybe I was selfish for thinking such foolish thoughts. It hurts to think you ever felt unsafe around me, just because you thought I could become angry if I didn't agree with you on something. By law, I should kill you, but I can't. You are forever now, banished from the Dark Kingdom. And you'll never try to force yourself on another woman again. Because, I will forever have your heart" Regina keeps her hand held high in a grasp like position, as she makes her way to the young man struggling to break free from an invisible grasp. Once close to him, the princess digs her hand into his chest. He gasps as he suddenly feels in invasion inside his body. Regina then pulls the heart out and holds the heart gently in her free hand.

Regina then releases her magical grasp and allows her ex to fall clumsily onto to hard floor. By now Emma was up on her feet, with the cuffs in her hands as she went to stand by Regina. The princess brings the heart close to her lips to make her demands. "You will never return to the White Kingdom, or force yourself onto a woman again. If you do either, your heart will instantly stop beating" Emma shudders a bit, as she finally witnesses just what kind of power the princess of the Dark Kingdom truly has. "Now leave, and never speak of this day to anyone" Her words were cold and vengeful. Regina may have Daniel's heart, but Emma could feel that Daniel was taken a part with her as he took off running, not even looking back. Once out of their sight, Regina faces Emma. "I'm sorry about the broken nose, let me heal it" When Regina places her free hand just inches from Emma's nose, she pauses. "Do you think I will use my magic at you when I become angry?"

Emma could see the hurt of mistrust Daniel had for her, still shinning in her usually cold distant eyes. Emma just smirks. "I'm not worried, remember, I am under the queen and king's protection. I think even you would be sure to keep your anger in check"

Regina gives the devilish smirk back. "Really Miss. Swan, do not underestimate me so slightly" With a simple wave over the nose, Emma sighs in relief as she felt the pain finally fade. "You may have their protection, but you don't have mine"

"I believe I just did, thanks for the healing. I'm sorry about what just happened with Daniel. What are you going to do with that?" Emma points to the heart still being held carefully in Regina's hand. "And what about these cuffs?"

"The heart will be added to the collection in my vault. As for the cuffs, I suppose I will lock them away in there as well, it's dangerous to let them fall into the wrong hands"

"Mind if I tag along?"

Regina frowns. "I don't think you will like what you see in my vault. There are more hearts than you can probably count, some centuries old, many have stop beating years ago. However, thanks to the magic you never even smell the dead hearts"

"Why do you keep ones that have stopped beating?"

"It's a curse Fiona placed long ago. She wanted to see her collection of hearts to never stop growing, she never wanted to forget the joy she had of ripping out the hearts of her victims, so she made a spell that would keep them in tact even if they stopped beating due to natural causes. If you try to remove the dead hearts from where they were left when they stopped beating, your hands will burn and feel as though thousands of needles are piercing through the skin. She wanted to be certain the hearts could never be buried, so that her victims were never truly at peace. So, are you sure you still wish to come?" Regina studies the blonde and can see her taking this all in, more calmly than most would be able to handle.

Emma nods. "Whether you like it or not, I will be running this kingdom with you. I need to know everything that's going on in this castle, and what's all here. So, yes, I need to see this, even if a part of me doesn't want to"

"Hmmm, maybe you're not such a useless peasant after all, you're certainly braver than most dear" The princess smirks.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. What about your lessons though? Won't Belle be mad that you bailed?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. I'm sure she's left the library by now, but she doesn't usually tell mother I skipped, so long as I eventually get with her to get my homework assignments for the night, and do double or triple the reading she's assigned me. She knows I learn better on my own most of the time anyway. Now then, follow me"

Emma wasn't sure if she felt completely comfortable with the idea of seeing dead hearts, hell, seeing a live heart beating without a body has been creepy enough for the young blonde. But, she wasn't wrong before, she needs to know everything about this place, and things were finally starting to look good between her and Regina. Now that Daniel was out of the way, maybe she could start a real friendship with the princess. Whatever may happen, she at least knew she was going in the right direction now, she just needed to continue to be patient and to show Regina that she was here for her.

 **To Be Continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rags to Royals**

 **Hello readers, yes this author is still alive! Sorry for the long hiatus of this story, life got in the way. However, I am back!**

 **Chapter 6**

Seeing so many hearts in one place was somewhat unsettling for Emma. She's inside Regina's vault, where apparently she and Regina will be buried together when they die. Only the royals who have been king and queen get to be buried in a fancy vault. The rest of the royal family members, such as children who remain as prince or princesses, along with grandchildren, and other royal family members, get simple but nice tombstones. The graveyard for the royal family is just beyond the castle, surrounded by the wooded forest. It would be creepy to explore at night.

"Miss. Swan, are you ready?" Regina had just finished placing Daniel's heart not far from some her favorite book of spells, as well as securing the cuffs in a locked safe that was hidden away.

Emma turns to look at the princess. "Do you think that Fiona ever regretted all this, even a little before she passed?" The blonde waves her hand at the hearts behind her.

Regina frowns, her eyes become that familiar darkness Emma wish she could make fade away. "Fiona was a cruel woman Miss. Swan. She enjoyed torturing those weaker than herself. I have no doubt in my mind she died with a pleasant smile on her face"

"What about your grandparents?"

Her eyes harden as they narrow at the younger woman across the room in her vault. "What about them?"

"If I remember correctly, Cora's parents were Jafar and Nimue, right? I haven't read their story yet, just how evil were they?"

"Nearly as cruel as Fiona, if not more so. Mother was often abused by both Jafar and Nimue. They wanted her to be the best in the arts of dark magic, the strongest there ever was. They made her learn to kill at a-young-age. She hated it. For a long time, she was afraid of her parents, and rightly so. However; one day, she gains the strength to poison her parents. When her parents died, she made a promise to make a change for the Dark Kingdom. She blamed her parents' death from an unknown assassination, the people didn't even bother to question my mother's explanation"

"I'm sorry your mother had to go through that"

"It's in the past. Let's us leave. I'd like to get in touch with Belle and receive my homework assignments for the evening"

Emma nods and follows Regina out of the vault. She waits as Regina ensures the vault is locked up and secured. "You know, I have an idea that could make this day a little better" Emma grins.

Regina turns to the younger woman with a raised eyebrow. "And how is that dear?"

"A date"

"A date?"

Emma nods. "We can go into town, you can do a little shopping if you like, then we can grab a drink at the tavern and I can share you some of my amazing story telling skills. It's how use to make a living when I was a simple traveler"

"What makes you think I would want to go on a date with you Miss. Swan?" Regina taunts.

The blonde shrugs as she takes the lead back to the castle, Regina surprisingly allows her to lead the way. "I just think it would be a nice way to start fresh for the both of us. Look, I know this isn't easy for you" Emma pauses for a moment, Regina stops as well to listen. "I really am sorry about how things turned out with Daniel. But, I would like us to be friends. I know this will probably be a loveless marriage. I've been stung once in the past; so, I promised myself I would never truly love again. But, we are going to have to trust each other at least, especially if we want to fool the White Kingdom and the public"

The princess studies the young blonde for a minute. For a moment Regina wonders who stung this young woman so badly and how, as to make her banish love from her life forever. However, she could sense that now was not the time to question the girl about her past. She also knows what the peasant is saying is true, constantly being at each other's throats isn't going to make this arrangement any easier. She sighs, she hated when she couldn't have things her way. "Alright Swan, I'll let you take me out on a date into town. However, try any funny business dear and not even my mother and father's protection will keep you safe" She warns.

Emma holds her hands up in a surrendered mock defense. "Trust me, nothing suspicious here princess. Just trying to be a good friend" She wears a cocky smile. Normally such smiles would irritate Regina, but she somehow found it almost charming on the blonde.

"Once I receive my assignments for tonight I'll get into comfortable clothing and you can accompany into a night out"

Emma nods, her face practically glowing with excitement. "Sounds perfect!"

 **To Be Continued!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rags to Royals**

 **This has probably been my favorite chapter to write yet! More to come soon, hopefully tomorrow evening. If not tomorrow, you'll see more Sunday for sure! But, need to see some reviews. Love to see your thoughts on the date.**

 **Chapter 7**

Regina was right about Belle not being upset about ditching her lessons. Though Belle made it clear to Emma that she best not try and be like Regina.

Being that Emma was already dressed comfortably for the day, she proceeded to wait for the princess just out of her royal chambers. She did however, grab her cloak from her room, so that she had room to store away some extra spending money for the evening. Emma leans her back against the wall, far enough from the door so that when Regina comes out she won't be hit. She thinks about how much has changed for herself since meeting Cora. She never imagined she'd live in such a place like a royal castle! She was just an orphan peasant who had been thrown away by her own parents. At least, that's what the first family told her multiple times till she was three. Emma shakes those unwanted memories from her mind. Thankfully, the sound of an opening door keeps her mind distracted from wondering back to the unwanted memories. The young woman turns around and can't help but grin at Regina's outfit. She wears simple dark black pants, along with black boots, and a white long simple shirt, also allowing her long hair to fall freely over her shoulders.

"What?"

"Just nice to see you in something so casual. Besides your riding outfit"

The princess rolls her eyes. "I did say I would wear something comfortable, didn't I? Now then, let's us get my horse ready"

Emma gulps. "Horse?"

"Of course, you didn't think I would walk all the way to town, did you? Especially, since when we get back it'll probably be late into the evening"

"But, your mother walked all the way to town when I met her" Emma pointed out.

"That's because it was during the day"

"Uh, I'm sure we'll be fine just walking"

Regina grins. "Afraid of a little horse dear?"

"Little horses, no. The big ones, yes" Emma grumbles.

"You'll be fine. I just so happen to be the best rider in the Dark Kingdom" Regina praises herself.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now come along Miss. Swan. I would like to get into town while we still have a couple of hours of daylight left"

Emma tries to bite back a sigh as she obediently follows her princess. It wasn't that she hated horses, she just hated heights, and the thought of falling off horses. When they make it to the stables Emma can see how calm and happy Regina is while petting her beloved horse. "His name is Rocinante, I've had him since he was small"

Emma frowns as she keeps her distance. She wants to trust the creature, but she has some terrible memories when it comes to horses.

Regina can see Emma's hesitation, the girl's bravado completely vanished, she can see the hint of fear in those piercing green eyes. For some strange reason, the princess wants to help the girl face her fears. So, she steps closer to Emma and grabs hold of her hand. "He won't bite. I promise"

Emma's eyes widen in horror as she slowly leads the girl's hand closer to the horse. The blonde wants to fight back, but the warmth of Regina's hand was so damn comforting it was hard to not let the princess guide her. Soon she finds her hand touching the horse's soft fur, just above his snout. Emma shakes a little, despite the comfort of Regina's hand on-top of hers. Fears of the past flood through her mind like a speeding arrow. She tries to back away, but Regina holds her steady. "You have nothing to fear with me hear my dear, I promise" Her voice melts into Emma's ear like liquid.

The young peasant snorts back a laugh. "I thought you said I didn't have your protection?"

"Well, we're trying to start fresh. Are we not?" Emma nods. She tries to will herself to relax. Regina is so close to her she can feel her body heat against her. "Alright then, should we try getting on the horse now?"

She sighs at Regina request. Knowing her fears were childish, she finally gathers her inner strength and pulls away from the horse as Regina does. She watches as the princess leads her horse out of the stable and to the outside world once again. With grace and skill, Regina easily hops onto her horse. She then holds her hand out to her nervous younger companion. "You won't fall, I promise"

Groaning, she knows she needs to trust Regina. Their friendship is finally forming and she can't let her fear of the past keep the progress they made from falling to pieces. She, Emma Swan, had actually-talked a princess into going on a date with her. It was no time to be a damn coward! She ignores the old memories and pushes them to the side as she carefully takes hold of Regina's hand. With ease the princess is able to help Emma onto the back of her horse. "Ready?" Regina smiles so big, Emma can't help but feel like it was an award for her inner battle being somewhat defeated.

"Lead the way, princess" She flashes her cocky smile, earning a similar devilish smile from the princess. Which slightly made Emma worry.

"Hold on tight Swan" Regina warns.

Emma quickly does as told and wraps her arms around Regina's waist, before she knows it, the princess is riding at full speed. With the way Regina road her horse, it didn't take them long to get into town. Regina was laughing most of the way, Emma could see the girl was in full bliss, probably a rare sight to be seen. As for her, she was in complete terror, holding onto Regina like she was her lifeline. She just hoped she wouldn't be sick after this ride.

Once they arrived, Emma was so grateful to have her feet back on the ground. "I'll go find a stable to leave Rocinante at while we continue our date"

Emma nods. "I'll just be over at that shopping area over there" She points ahead. Regina nods as well before taking her leave. It was another busy night in the village as people wondered over to different taverns and different shopping areas nearby. This has been one of the busier villages she's worked at, during her years of travel. However, she isn't too surprised either. Usually any villages close to a castle, were often busy throughout late into the evening. At the little shops, Emma didn't see anything that really peeked her interest. Though she did spot something the princess might like. She smiles as she sees a familiar shop owner. Dan, he was in his late 40s, shoulder length dark-brown hair. He was also a heavy man who loved his wife and beer. He had dark-brown eyes, which were always filled with warmth and kindness.

"Emma! So good to see you again. Working tonight?"

The young girl smiles but shakes her head. "Not tonight. On a date actually, that necklace there. The one with the silver pendant that has a Swan engraved on in it. How much?"

Dan grins. "Ah, got yourself a lady friend huh? Well, you always did have good taste in gifts too. Afraid it's a bit expensive though, worth at least 1 gold coin" He explains.

Emma nods and pulls out her money pouch that was hidden within her brown cloak. She tosses the coin and Dan catches it easily. "Mind putting it into a little pouch too?"

"Anything for the best story teller in town, here you are lass" He laughs as he hands her the gift. She places it within her cloak just as Regina made her way over.

"Find anything good?" The princess questions her curiously, she starts to eye the little shop in front of them.

Emma just smiles and shrugs innocently. "Nothing special"

"Emma, you got yourself the princess of our Kingdom as your date?!" Dan is in awe. "How did this happen?"

"Haha, just got lucky I guess. Dan as you know, this is Regina. Regina, this is Dan. He showed me around the village when I first got here a few weeks ago" She explains.

Regina holds out her hand in a friendly manner. "It's nice to meet you Dan" She uses her business-like smile. Whenever meeting the peasants, she was told by her mother to always be kind with them, to never look down on them unless they deserve the treatment when breaking the laws of their kingdom. In the old days, the royal family was known to treat peasants like dirt. Regina has often made visits with her mother to this village and made idle friendly conversation with the villagers. It was an effort to make communication between the royal family and peasants easier, to show they no longer had to fear them. Thankfully, these-visit have helped over the years. "I'm afraid I don't remember encountering you before during my visits here with my mother. I apologize" She removes her hand from the shop-owner.

"That's alright your highness, it is often my wife running this shop during the day. My wife claims she has met you and your mother many times. Has said nothing but kind things, of course" He smiles.

Regina smiles back, pleased. "I'm glad to hear that"

"If there is anything you wish your highness, please take a look. On the house!" He beams happily.

Regina's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Call it a reward for dealing with this crazy woman" He points over at Emma.

Emma pouts and huffs as she folds her arms under her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" She knows he's teasing her, so she is being just as playful.

"Emma says she's an amazing story teller" Regina picks up a handmade little wooden horse. She can't help but smile at it fondly. It was simple little thing, but so well detailed too.

"That she is, she makes you feel like as if you're in the stories she's telling" He praises. "But, some of her stories can seem so far fetch people wonder if she's crazy too" He taunts.

Emma rolls her eyes. "They're called fantasy for a reason Dan. I like fantasy stories more than realities. With fantasy you can create anything, an entire new world even" She explains.

"Many folks keep telling the girl she needs to be a writer, sell her stories to the high royal families"

"Why don't you?" Regina questions her curiously. "I'll take this" She adds, holding the tiny wooden horse close to her.

"Are you sure that's all you want your highness?" She nods and he smiles.

"I don't know, I just didn't think my stories would be good enough for the royal families I guess. That they wouldn't like fantasy stories. I figured they are more into factual stuff, science, math, politics, you know"

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "The opposite actually, it's so hard to find many good fairytale stories for the young children and even adults who believe it or not, many enjoy. I myself like a good story that can help me escape from reality for a bit"

"Maybe you can finally talk some sense into the girl so her good talents aren't wasted on just lowly taverns" Dan encourages.

"Ah, come on Dan. My stories are good, but they aren't master pieces or anything"

"I think I'll be the judge of that Miss. Swan. You did promise to show off some of your skills tonight on our date after all" Regina let's her predatory like smile grace across her lips.

Emma laughs. "I guess I did promise you that didn't I?"

Dan's laughter fills the air once again. "Go on and have fun you two. It was nice to finally meet you your highness"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dan, thank you for the lovely gift" She holds up her horse before handing it off to Emma to have it tucked away safely into her cloak. Regina thought about bringing a cloak herself, so as not to bring so much attention. However, she can't deny she did love her princess status.

"After you my lady" Emma jokingly bows. Regina just shakes her head but the smile doesn't leave her lips as she leads them to the tavern.

Dan wasn't exaggerating about Emma's story telling skills, she was amazing. She had everyone glued to every word as if she had the entire tavern under a spell. Her arms and facial expression were so animated, you could feel like you were watching a one woman play at times. When Regina had first entered the tavern, she was greeted with nothing but kindness. It warmed her heart to see how much time has truly changed since the dark days for her people.

Hours passed by easily with laughter and cheers as the story teller continued. The princess had been so amazed how Emma could just entrance everyone, and as much as she hated to admit, even she could not get enough of this woman's enchanting tales. Soon though, the stories come to an end and Emma makes a final bow for the crowd who cheers. She takes her leave off the small stage and makes her way back to the table she and Regina had been sharing early. The had already finished dinner before Emma had practically been pulled onto the stage. Regina had a drink waiting for Emma, just recently ordered once Emma had told the folks she was on her last story for the evening.

"So, what you think?" Emma grins as she plots down next to her princess. She takes a sip of her drink, her throat greedily devouring most of it in one gulp. She hadn't realized how dry her mouth had gotten till now.

"And you think those won't entertain royal families? You had this entire tavern glued to you" Regina raises a suspicious eyebrow. Did this girl truly think her stories weren't good enough for the royal families throughout the lands.

Emma shrugs and laughs. "I guess I just love having the freedom to be able to travel whenever and wherever I want. No schedules, no demands, no rules on how to act around others. When I'm on the road I'm free to be me. I'm afraid what it would be like to have to perform in front of royal folks. I'd probably mess up and look like an idiot to them"

"You need more confidence in yourself, you showed plenty of it when you're on stage just now" Regina pointed out.

"Hmm, yeah but I'm used to these types of place, these types of people. When I'm telling stories from tavern to tavern I know I won't be here forever, so I don't have to worry too much what people will think of me. I can leave whenever I like. In places like royal palaces, they have performers have set schedules, expectations in their performances, rules, endless demands, it just wouldn't be as fun as it is now I think"

"You won't know what it's truly like unless you try" Regina encourages. "Mother never forces a performer to stay with us when they've finished"

"Maybe someday" Emma finishes up her drink, and wipes her mouth clean. "You ready to head back to the castle, princess? It's getting late"

Regina nods and finishes the last of her drink as well. "Yes, mother will start sending a search party for us if we're are out too much later"

"Yeah, and I still have Belle's assignment I need to finish" Emma remembered, as she leaves her payment for their dinner and drinks on the table.

"Why did you have to remind me as well dear?" Regina looks at her warily and Emma laughs. It didn't take long to get Regina's horse, though it took some encouraging and comforting words from Regina to get Emma back onto the horse, also promising that she would go insanely fast on the way home. While Emma didn't believe her at first, she trusted Regina would keep her from falling off. Pleasantly enough, Regina had kept her promise and the two enjoyed the night evening stars on their slow ride home back to the castle. All in all, what seemed to have started as a bad day for Regina, Emma hoped she made the rest of her day more enjoyable.

 **To Be Continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rags to Royals**

 **Happy you all seemed to love the date! More fluff moments to come, but first. An Enemy returns!**

 **Chapter 8**

It's been a week since Regina and Emma's first date. Things have been going surprisingly well for the young blonde. She and Regina were growing closer with each passing day. At night, Regina would even help Emma with some of her studies and they would quiz each other. Regina still has her moments of sarcasms, but Emma's learned that she wouldn't really be Regina without. Most of the servants have become used to Emma and found her easy to chat with when passing by her during their daily routines. She and Red have especially become good friends. All in all, things have been great! But, Emma should have known it wouldn't last, nothing good in her life has ever lasted for long.

She was at the stables one late afternoon while Regina was at her lessons with Belle. Secretly, Emma has been trying to get over her fear of horses. She remembered Regina telling her that brushing a horse can create a bond between the rider and horse. So, she's been coming to the stables, brushing Regina's horse. It's been surprisingly relaxing for the young girl. She hasn't just been brushing Regina's horse though, she been doing it for all the horses. It'll be Regina's birthday tomorrow, Cora mentioned that Regina would be turning 18. Emma thought about surprising Regina with the gift she bought on their first date, it would be perfect. Tomorrow morning, she would ask Regina to teach her how to ride a horse; though still somewhat nervous, she knows she can trust Regina. She's even asked Belle and Cora to let the girls have a free day from their studies. Emma laughs to herself, shaking her head, it's been a long time since she's been able to trust anyone.

Once done with the daily brushing Emma sighs in relief. The tormenting memories have become less and less since she started brushing the horses, but it still wasn't 100% easy on the girl. Emma thinks that after the riding lessons she'll finally tell Regina why she has such a deadly fear of them, and not just because she's afraid of falling off of them.

"Emma"

A voice causes Emma to jump, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard anyone coming into the stables. She turns from Rocinante; once she sees who called for her, her eyes widen for a moment, only to harden as they stare at the boy. "Daniel, what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" She tosses the brush to the side and quickly gets into a fighting stance. Rocinante makes an agitated noise from behind her.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Shut up. Because of you my life is ruined! My family no longer wants anything to do with me now that I'm not with the princess anymore. They wanted me to marry her so that my family could live in the nice castle with us, we could finally have the life that we deserve. Now I'm worthless to them"

"I didn't do anything. Even if I hadn't come along, your little fairytale wasn't going to happen Daniel. Cora would have never let you into her home as her son-in-law" Emma knows she should feel sorry for him. She knows what it's like to have a family see you as nothing. But, every-time she tries to feel sorry for him, she remembers seeing him pinning Regina with the intent to rape her. Instantly any ounce of sympathy fades away.

"You think you're so special! You're nothing but a peasant too, what you and Regina have isn't even real"

"Regina and I are friends. We know that, but at least I would never try to force myself onto her like you. How could you even say what you had was real when you were so willing to rape her!?" Emma uses her words like a weapon.

"Yeah, well, I wonder how much she'll care if you were to die hmm?" A snarky smile slowly makes its appearance across his face. Daniel quickly makes a grab for Emma, pulling her out of the horse's stable, kicking the door closed behind him. Rocinante makes a whine, as do the other horses, feeling something is wrong. Emma does her best to fight back, it doesn't help that he has height over her, damn him. He somehow manages to pin her to the ground.

"Let me go, idiot!" Emma practically growls.

"Shut up and stay still woman" Daniel pulls a small potion bottle out from his back pocket. "This should make you feel somewhat out of sorts, it'll slowly kill you too. It'll appear as though you just have a cold at first, by the time anyone figures out what's wrong with you it'll most likely be too late to help you. Also, you won't remember how you became sick; so, Regina won't even know I was here"

Emma heart is pounding loudly against her chest, but she refuses to show any fear to this bastard. This bastard that had Regina's love and then tossed it away like it was nothing. She glares up at him, and even wears a taunting ghost like smile. "That's a pretty heavy gamble your risking there, how can you be so sure I won't remember?"

"For the prices I paid for this potion, I have no doubt it'll work. Once you're out of the way, I'll make my way slowly back into Regina's heart. Heck, maybe I can even comfort Cora while she morns over you and get into her good graces for once. I honestly don't get what she saw in you that made her think you could be good enough for Regina"

"Clearly more than anything she ever saw you" Emma taunts back.

Of course, a comment like that only made Daniel even more angry. He opens the potion and forces into Emma's mouth. She tried to resist swallowing it, but he was forceful and determined. Emma closes her eyes as she tries to stop a pathetic whimper from escaping. Once she had finished drinking the green liquid he pulls the bottle from her mouth and looks down at her triumphantly as Emma gasped for much needed air.

"Once you pass out, you'll forget about my encounter" He laughs while he finally stands himself up off of her. She struggles but manages to sit herself up. She was already feeling light headed, damn. "It's not worth fighting it, trust me. The potion lady said fighting the sleep would only make you feel more pain. Oh, and before I leave" He suddenly strikes a hard powerful kick right into Emma's stomach, causing her to cough and gasp from the wind being knocked out of her. She hunches over in pain. "Bye Emma, it was nice meeting you one last time" He waves before finally taking his leave.

It takes a few seconds before Emma is able to regain her normal breathing. She needed to get back to the castle before she passes out. Ignoring the pain, she crawls over to a stable door to help pull herself up. The effort alone was exhausting her energy to the max. Rocinante makes a sound, causing Emma to look over at the horse. "Don't worry boy, I won't let that bastard win" Emma pets the horse before finally slowly make her way outside. She had to stay awake! She has her arms wrapped around her waist, she's almost certain he broke a few ribs with that kick. Each step felt like hell, but she just had to make it. She couldn't forget.

When she makes it to the back entrance of the castle, guards instantly rush over to her aid. Questioning what happened. Emma wanted to tell them everything, but it was all too much. Her head hurt so bad it felt like it was burning every ounce of her recent memories. Instead she could only whisper out one name before passing out and letting a guard catch her before she falls. "Daniel" Unfortunately, her efforts had been futile. Despite, having revealing Daniel's name before passing out, her voice had been too soft for the guards to hear.

 **To Be Continued!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rags to Royals**

 **Thank you for the continued support! I'm so glad you all seem to be enjoying the story, whenever anyone favorites, follows, or reviews the story, I just get so tickled. I hope you continue to enjoy Rags to Royals!**

 **Chapter 9**

Regina was finally free from her lessons for the day. Also; due to being her birthday tomorrow, Belle was kind enough to let the girl have a free night of homework. It was a rare treat the princess wouldn't take for granted. She thought about taking Emma out and visiting the village again. Though she knows Emma will label it as a date, Regina stubbornly sees it as practice for the future. When the two are queens, they will be expected to make many visits to the village, just as she and her mother do now. That's right, in Regina's mind it would just be good practice for the girl.

"Regina, there you!"

Ruby looked to be in a panic as she comes running down the long corridor towards the young princess. Regina stands as calm and regal as ever, she learned from her mother to always be poised and tall when in the face of uncertain danger arises.

"It's Emma, she's fallen ill. The guards found her outside, she is with an extremely high fever"

"Where is she?"

"Her bedchambers, your mother is there as well while she is being looked at" Red quickly explains. "She had asked me to retrieve you"

Regina nods. "Thank you, Red" With a quick swirl to her hand. Purple smoke soon swims around Regina and just as quickly the magic appears, she vanishes from Red's view.

In a matter of second Regina appears beside Emma's bed, and the purple smoke fades away. "How is she mother?"

Cora sighs. "Not well, dear"

"It appears to just be a simple fever your highness" The physician looks up from his patient. "Everything else seems to be fine. I'm afraid all we can do is hope for the fever to pass. Give it 24 hours and then I'll have a better judgement if it's something more serious"

Regina's eyes harden at their physician. "You can't be serious. There must be something else you can do? Just look at her, she looks like death" The princess wished she was exaggerating. Emma was breathing heavily in her sleep, and sweat plagued her entire body while shaking as well. It was strange to see this usually sarcastic, sometimes annoying but also goofball young girl, looking so helpless and pale.

"Regina, he has done what he can do for now. Thank you, Dr. Whale, you may leave for now"

"Your highnesses" He bows before taking his leave.

"That physician is useless" Regina grumbles. She takes a seat beside Emma, her arms folded under her chest. Not really carrying if she was being ladylike or not at the moment. Her mother was sitting on a chair at Emma's beside.

"There is nothing that can be done dear, Emma has simply fallen ill. All we can do is keep a close watch over her and make her as comfortable as we can" Cora stands and grabs the wet cool cloth from a bowl sitting at Emma's nightstand. She wrinkles the cloth before moving to unbutton the first few buttons from the girl's white cotton shirt. One of the nicer, but more comfortable new outfits Emma didn't mind wearing throughout the castle. She stopped so that Emma's breast would still remain covered. She moves the cloth slowly from the girl's face, down to just above her chest. It seems to help, but she still shakes and continues to sweat.

"Mother, there must be something we can do. Something doesn't feel right about this"

"What else could we possibly do but try to bring the fever down?"

"I don't know" Regina sighs heavily in defeat.

There is a knock at the door. "Come in"

It was Henry. He had just heard about Emma's sudden illness and quickly came as he could to check on her. He frowns as he sees the worried eyes from his wife, it took a lot to make a woman like Cora worry over much of anything.

"Father"

Henry makes his way over to his family and sits beside Regina on the bed, wrapping an arm around her small form. "How is she?"

"A high fever. All we can do for now is try to bring it down"

"Reg…ina" The voice was raspy and weak, but they all heard it.

Emma weakly opens her eyes, they are only half open and heavy. She feels like it taking all her strength to keep them open. That damn bastard hadn't won yet. Emma hadn't been completely passed out when the guards had brought her in, she had simply needed to rest her eyes. It hurt too much to open them. Since then, she had been listening to everything around her. Trying to will, her eyes to open long enough to tell Regina everything.

"I'm here" Regina is quick to respond. She pulls away from her father and holds her hand out to her mother. Cora smiles and hands the cloth over to her daughter. She starts to wipe Emma's face and neck down, hoping it brings the girl some kind of comfort.

'No, don't. It'll make me sleepy' Emma wants to scream. She can feel her eyes growing heavier. "Dan…iel" Once again, her voice is weak and raspy.

"What?" Regina couldn't quiet hear the girl.

"Sleep, Emma. Save your strength" Cora encourages gently.

'No, please!' Emma couldn't fight it much longer.

"Should we leave her some space mother?"

'No! Please hear me'! "….." Emma tries to speak his name again, but nothing comes out.

"We can come back and check in on her in a few hours. I'll make sure we have the nursemaids check on here every few minutes as well" Henry suggested.

Regina sighs. She finds herself not wanting to leave Emma's side, but knows Emma needs rest to heal. She places the wet cloth on Emma's forehead and stands to leave with her parents. Meanwhile, Emma is practically screaming in her head for them to stay. No, it was too late. Darkness was consuming her, maybe for good this time.

Later that night, Regina wasn't getting any sleep. She was dressed in her white nightgown, her mind constantly on the sick young woman. Emma had slept throughout the rest of the day and continued so into the night. This worried her. The nursemaids said they couldn't wake her to eat. Something was dreadfully wrong. She was pacing in her room constantly, thinking she should check on the blonde, but what good would it do? She would still be asleep, she was still breathing, that much Regina made certain of throughout the day. A weak knock at her door causes her to stop her pacing. She makes her way over to open the door and nearly falls over as she catches a young blonde from falling. Thankfully, she managed to keep the two standing. "Emma?! What are you doing up like this?"

Emma is breathing heavily, clinging onto Regina like she is her lifeline. "Daniel" She says softly.

"You shouldn't be up like this Emma" Regina quickly but carefuly guides the sick woman to her bed. While Regina was grateful to see Emma awake, she could still feel how warm the girl was. She carefully helps her to the bed, but Emma refuses to lay down.

"Daniel"

Regina frowns. "That's the second time you've mentioned his name. Why?" Regina is sitting beside the young girl, who is now leaning against her shoulder.

"He did this" Her voice is so raspy and weak, as if she had been coughing for hours, though Regina knows she hasn't. It's this damn sickness.

"What do you mean he did this? Did what?"

"He forced me to drink a potion. I tried to fight back. He said I would forget, but I didn't. My head hurts so bad, though" Emma moans. She lets her head fall onto Regina's lap. Regina isn't sure what to do or think as she absorbs this new information. What Emma is saying shouldn't be possible, she had banished Daniel. Going against her orders meant death to the boy. Wait, she said potion.

"Emma, what potion did he give you"

Emma whimpers and Regina feels her heart ache for the girl. "It hurts to remember more Regina"

"I know dear, and I'm sorry. But you have to remember, just a little more, ok" Regina pushes some lose hairs back behind Emma's ear.

Emma sighs, her head felt like it was burning from the inside, it hurt so much. But she knew Regina was right. "I don't know what the potion was. He said it was poison, that it would slowly kill me but appear as though I just had simple fever. He wanted to come back and try and comfort you and Cora while you'd be mourning over my death"

"That won't happen" Regina carefully helps Emma to sit, and then lay her comfortably onto her bed. "I need to look through my book of spells. I will find out how to heal you Emma, I promise"

Emma gives her a weak smile. "I know you will"

Regina isn't sure what comes over her, maybe it was desire to give Emma more reassurance, she isn't sure. But she finds herself leaning into the younger girl and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. In that little spot, Emma could feel Regina's lips against her forehead. It felt cool and refreshing to her warm skin.

Regina pulls back and offers a small smile. "Rest dear, I'll be back"

Emma nods and closes her eyes, she no longer had to fight this battle on her own. She knew Regina would save her. She wasn't alone.

Reluctantly, Regina finally takes her leave. She would need her mother's help to win this battle. She wasn't about to lose Emma to Daniel, not like this. While she isn't sure how Daniel made his way to Emma like this, she was determined to find out.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Wouldn't want to be Daniel Right now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rags to Royals**

 **Once again, thank you all for showing the love you have for this story! You're all my inspiration to keep writing! Please continue to share that love!**

 **Chapter 10**

Regina and Cora have been up the entire night and well into the late morning looking through all the spell books Cora has collected over the years. They were in Regina's room, keeping a close watch on their ill friend. The sickness was getting worse with each passing hour. Emma was almost constantly coughing, her shaking hasn't stopped, and Regina feared she wouldn't make it through another night.

The young princess sits on her bed, beside the sleeping Emma as she looks through another useless book. "Nothing" She throws it onto the floor in frustration. Regina wants to throw a fireball at every useless book, but a dangerous warning glare from her mother causes her to let the flame in her hands slowly die out.

"I know you're upset dear, but please do not take it out on my books" Cora walks over from Regina's desk to lift the fallen book off the floor.

Regina sighs tiredly. "I'm sorry mother, I promised Emma I would save her. But these books are useless"

"Perhaps we need to try another angel. We need to find Daniel"

"He could be anywhere mother"

"Just use his heart to bring him to you"

"And what if he's already in safe harbor in the White Kingdom, even if I order him to come it might be too late for Emma"

"We won't know till we try dear"

Regina sighs as she looks at the extremely pale form that is her fiancé. In the beginning she had hated the idea of being married off to this stranger. She still isn't comfortable with the idea of marrying the girl, especially since she is so much younger, barely even 16 and Regina herself just turned 18 today. Still, despite the arranged marriage, Regina had just started seeing the girl as a friend. While she could be a goofball and annoyingly childish at times, she was still a friend, something that Regina didn't often have outside of family and servants. Some birthday this turned out to be.

"Regina" The voice is so raspy and barely audible, Regina nearly didn't even hear the young girl. Her eyes were only slightly open.

"I'm here" She didn't know what else to say, how else to comfort her.

Emma tries to sit up, she was tired of being laid on her back. Regina quickly moves to help. "You shouldn't be moving Emma, you need rest darling" Cora comes over to sit beside Emma, across from her daughter.

"I'm fine" Emma tries to argue weakly, only to be at the mercy of another coughing fit. "Regina, my desk drawer, there is a small black pouch. A gift for you" She finally managed to say, once she gained some control of her breathing back.

While Regina didn't want to leave Emma's side, even for a moment for fear it maybe the girl's last, she nods in understanding. Using her magic, she poofs out of the room for a moment, and within seconds she is back sitting beside Emma with a small black pouch in her hand.

"I had hoped to give it to after some riding lessons, I've been working on my fears with horses by brushing their hair during some down time I had this past week. They still scare me, but I thought you would enjoy teaching me how to ride" Emma offers a weak smile.

"Emma" Regina just didn't know to say, she wasn't good with emotional words. She wanted to cry, kick, and scream, why was this happening to Emma? She and Emma had finally been making some kind of connection, they were becoming friends, and now she was losing her, it wasn't fair! Fighting back a silent sob, Regina opens the black pouch and her dark eyes light up with tears barely hanging on at the corners of her eyes. The engraved swan was beautiful, and she loved the simple silver chain as well. "Oh, Emma. It's so beautiful"

Emma grins proudly. "I got it when we went on our first date"

Cora can't help but smile at the interaction between her daughter and the woman she just knew would bring her daughter so much joy. Mother always knows best, after all.

Regina rewards Emma with a simple kiss to the forehead, she didn't even care that her mother was watching. When she pulls away the princess places the precious gift around her neck, letting it hang, resting just below her chest, for all to see. "I love it"

"Regina, we need to go. Emma needs more rest"

Emma frowns, she didn't want Regina to go. "We'll be back. There is something we need to look into that may help with this poison" While Emma didn't want her to leave, Emma nodded and decided she was already losing strength due to the short conversation. She closes her eyes and lets the darkness consume her, hoping to ease some of her pain while she sleeps. She didn't want to cough anymore, it was hurting her ribs so badly. She knows she should tell Cora and Regina about her ribs, but she didn't want to worry them anymore than they already were. It wouldn't do any good.

"Let's go to my vault mother, that is where his heart is" Regina doesn't wait for her mother as she allows her purple smoke to send her to her destination. Cora follows in similar fashion. When they arrive inside the vault Regina quickly goes for Daniel's heart, but to her horror it is no longer there.

"Where is it dear?"

"I don't know! It should be right here!" Rage, confusion, and frustration was swimming and building up inside Regina, she needed to burn something.

"Could someone have taken it?"

"Impossible. For one, if someone did get in here they wouldn't be able to know whose heart belonged to Daniel. Only Emma knows exactly where I placed his heart"

"Oh, but it was so easy to follow you two inside and go unnoticed" A voice taunts the two women.

"Show yourself!" Regina demands.

"What fun would that be my sweet princess? So, you can reject me again?"

Regina frowns, she has rejected many suitors in the past but she can't recognize this voice.

"You will show yourself to your queen" Cora orders. She was in no mood for games.

"I think I will just wait till that poor little peasant dies" The taunting voice snickers.

"You're the one who gave Emma the poison?" Regina knew this bastard probably gave it to Daniel, but she needed to keep the voice talking. Try to make him slip up and give her some much needed answers. She has to save Emma.

He laughs, such an irritating laugh, like a hideous hyaena. "Of course not, I gave it to the foolish boy who fell in love with you. He was nearly out of the Dark Kingdom when I stopped him and proposed a deal. He would help me kill Emma, and I would help him gain his heart back. In return, if you did fall in love with the boy once again, he would allow me to have my fun with you as well. Of course, you weren't ever going to know it was me because I could easily disguise myself as him"

"If you could disguise yourself as him, why use him to try and kill Emma?"

"Well, being what I am, I am not allowed to kill people. One of the rules I'm afraid. However, it doesn't mean I can't encourage others to kill people"

Regina felt sick, this bastard really thought that just because if Emma somehow died she would be mourning into Daniel's arms.

"You could have disguised yourself as Emma instead of going through all this trouble" Cora comes into the conversation.

"Oh, but that peasant is such a hideous form. I knew you would never bed with such a girl, even if your mother continued to force you into this marriage"

"She's nowhere near as hideous as you and Daniel!" Regina lets a flame come to life in her hand. "Tell me the cure for the antidote. If Emma dies, I will hunt you and Daniel down till the ends of the earth" Her voice was a haunting chill, and her eyes seemed almost black with rage. "I don't care how long it takes, you two will never live in peace, you will be constantly looking over your shoulders till my last breath"

The hideous hyaena laughs annoyingly, taunting the princess and queen. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun indeed. I can't wait to see the look of despair on your faces when that pathetic peasant is gone"

Regina scowls, what could she do to figure out who this person was. Wait a minute! Regina suddenly very slowly allows her regal smile to shine, as something the voice said earlier comes back to her mind. "Mother, don't we know someone who can't kill because of what they are?"

Cora's eyes become cold, her face an unreadable expression as a possibility comes to her mind, she has been betrayed.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **I know, I am evil! Can you all guess who the voice is?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rags to Royals**

 **This chapter gets a little twisted. Thanks for continuing to share your thoughts and love! You all have no idea how much fun I am having by writing this story for my amazing readers!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

"Sidney, you better hope I don't find you" The threat was real, it was low and dangerous as Cora's eyes seem to darken.

His laughter fills the air once again. "It does not matter if you find me. It is too late for Emma either way"

"Tell us the cure, then maybe I can have my mother spare your miserable life"

"Oh, how kind and noble of you dear princess. Alright, you know what I think I might help you out. But you have to give me something in return" His voice sent chills down Regina's spine, though she showed not a single ounce of fear, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "You will let me have sex with you your highness" She could almost see his predatory-like smile in her mind. "And we will do it before I give you the ingredients you need to cure that pathetic peasant"

"Your filthy hands will never touch my daughter!" Cora practically growls, as if a demon took over her.

"What good will this do for you in the long run? How do you know I won't kill you the second you hand me the ingredients after you've done your deed?" Regina decides to keep him talking, she just needed him to slip up. The thought of this servant touching her, it made her sick to her stomach.

"I will not give you the ingredients until after I have left your side, we will communicate like this once I've had my fun with you. It would have been more fun had Daniel been successful at regaining your love and I could have continued working for the queen as he let me use his form to have my fun with you from time to time"

"Damn you" Cora was seething inside. How could she have not known this monster had eyes for her daughter?

"What I don't get, is why didn't you do this before Daniel and I had our falling out?" Regina questions. Daniel and Regina have been together for almost 6 months, before mother threw Emma into her life.

"What makes you think I haven't" The taunting tone was that of a monster. Suddenly, Regina felt like she was going to lose everything in her stomach. Her eyes were wide with horror, her face suddenly going pale. It couldn't be true. She would have known if she had been bedding with anyone that wasn't Daniel, even a fake Daniel should have been obvious to her, shouldn't it have? Regina has a moment of weakness and falls to her knees; how many times has her love making been a lie? She had given her heart and soul to Daniel, but now just how many times was it even Daniel she'd been giving herself to?

Cora is instantly at her daughter's side. Damn this bastard for hurting her child! "Regina" She is soft and gentle as she kneels in front of her princess. Regina can't hold it in, she knows being emotional is unbecoming of a princess, but she suddenly feels so disgusted with herself, so exposed. She launches into her mother's arms for much-needed comfort.

Dark laughter fills the room once again, it causes Regina to shiver in her mother's arms. She hated showing such vulnerability to this sick bastard, but she didn't know how to keep her motions in-check, not with something like this. She felt Daniel's betrayal all over again. "So, Regina my love. Will you let me enjoy your lovely form once more? If so, I will gladly give you the ingredients you need to save your precious peasant. Of course, you have to give me at least a head start to escape as well"

"What about Daniel?" Cora glares up, at the ceiling where the voice sounds like it's been coming from, but she couldn't be completely sure. She continues to comfort her daughter, her arms wrapped around her in a safe warm embrace. Regina didn't want to leave.

"He's off hiding somewhere, waiting for my cue to see if the plan went smoothly. But he'll be long gone in the morning if he doesn't hear from me"

Regina eventually manages to gain control of her emotions and stands herself up, with her mother by her side. "Alright, I'll do it"

"Regina!" Her mother cries out in horror.

"I have to mother, it's the only way to save Emma. I promised I would save her"

"We'll find another way" Cora tries to argue with the princess.

Regina shakes her head. "We won't have time, I don't think Emma will make it much longer"

Cora's hands roll into tight fist at her side. "I can't let you do this"

"Please mother, don't stop me. If Emma dies because you stopped me, I won't ever forgive you either" Regina's know her words were cold and cruel, but she knows in a magical duel, her mother could stop her. She needed her mother's support now more than ever.

Cora gazes into Regina's empty dark eyes and can no longer see the young innocent little girl she has known since birth. What she sees now is a young brave woman, a woman fit to be queen. The mother sighs. "I will support you in whatever you decide Regina, just know, that I'll be here for you when this is all over"

Regina offers her mother a small grateful smile. "Thank you, mother" Regina looks up with a new mission in mind. "Sidney, we will do this in your chambers. Once the deed is done, you better keep your promise"

"Of course, my dear princess. I am a man of my word. However, you will need to wear something for me. Get those cuffs, the ones that seal your magic. I don't want to worry about being burned alive while I have my fun with you. Oh, and another thing" Suddenly a small swirl of blue smoke appears in front of Regina. On the floor another pair of cuffs appear as the blue smoke fades away. "Place those on Cora, I don't need her trying to kill me during my fun time as well"

"Where did you and Daniel find these cuffs, they are supposed to be rare items" Regina scowls as she picks the cuffs off the ground and reluctantly places them on her mother, who had her hands held out for her daughter.

"That, I'm afraid is a secrete my lovely princess. Now please, retrieve your cuffs. Magically poof to my room and then place them on"

Regina tries to ignore the sickness swimming inside her stomach. She had to do this, for Emma. She knows if roles were reversed, Emma would do the same. Obeying orders, the princess goes to her safe and retrieves the extra pair of cuffs. She gives her mother a sorrowful look before allowing her purple smoke to send her to an unwanted fate. Cora could only stand there helplessly as she watches her daughter disappear. She falls to her knees in despair, how pathetic that with all the knowledge of magic she has and she can't use any of it to save her only child!

Meanwhile, Emma sits up, her sleep suddenly disturbed thanks to another coughing fit. Her ribs cry out in protest until she finally manages to gain some control of her breathing. Once she does, she feels a heavy since of dread and fear. Was it her? It would make sense, she's practically at death's door, cover in sweat from head to toe. No, something else was off. Her sense of time has been off since becoming sick, but it feels like Regina and Cora should have been back by now. Emma frowns, something was very wrong, she could feel it.

In a room far from Emma's reach, Regina is standing in front of the bed, with the cuffs now on her, she was completely powerless, she hated this feeling. Soon blue smoke appears in front of her, until it fades away and Sidney's form comes to her view. He's wearing a proud smug grin. "I bet Daniel wishes he was here to watch. He would often watch when it was the two of us, while I was in his form, he would be hiding in the closet" He snickers to himself, like it's just a playful joke.

"Let's just get this over with, Emma doesn't have much time" She reminds the fool. Her face is hard and stoic, void of any emotion.

Sidney glares at the princess, soon she feels a hot sting to her right cheek. The fool had actually slapped her! "You will be a little more pleasant my princess. Since this is the last time I get to play with you, the least you can do is allow me to enjoy this"

He moves in close to Regina and cups her still stinging cheek in a sick loving gesture. Sidney is all smiles as he leans in for a hungry kiss. She wanted to gag in his mouth, she wanted to pull away, she wanted to scream, but she doesn't, she has to stay strong, she has to save Emma. All too soon she feels Sidney's tongue inside her mouth, dominating her own tongue. She fights back a whimper that threatens to escape. Closing her eyes, her mind surprises her as she pictures the young blonde kissing her instead. It helps, but Sidney is too rough. When he pulls his tongue out to breath he starts to bite at her neck. Her mind screams for Emma, wanting this nightmare to end. She isn't sure she can go through with this, Emma will die because she is a coward.

When he pulls away Sidney smiles in triumph. "Still just as delicious as I remember" The man is about to pull off his shirt, but both parties are surprised when he suddenly finds himself being lifted off the ground and thrown to the wall across the room. He cries out as the wind is knocked out of him.

Stunned, Regina looks around for the source of her savior, who? Her eyes widen as a very pale, sickly looking Emma is leaning against the door. Her arm stretched out as if she had just used magic against an opponent. "Emma?!" She quickly rushes over to the girl and is able to catch her just as she is about to fall from exhaustion. "How? You can't have magic, you're a peasant. Only royal families have magic. It's extremely rare for those outside of royal bloodline to have magic"

Emma is breathing heavily and Regina can feel how hot her skin is against her own. "I don't know. I felt something was wrong, I could feel fear and despair. I think I heard you yelling my name too" She explains between her heavy breathing. "I wanted to be with you, that's all I thought again and again. Before I knew it, I was being surrounded by a white light. And then I was here, I saw what that man was about to do to you, and anger just overflowed me. I couldn't control my emotions. I wanted to run to you, I wanted to yell that I was here, but instead, magic came out of me. I don't understand" Another wave of couching fits attacks Emma. Regina helps the girl kneel down into a more comfortable position. She rubs her back with small circles.

"You damn peasant" Sidney was finally up back on his feet, making his way to the girls. "Why can't you just hurry up and die?"

Emma glares at the fool, anger is filling her once again. "Shut Up!" She shouts. She throws her hand out at him once again, and this time a blast of light shoots out from Emma's hand. Emma's eyes widen in awe and horror. Sidney flies back once again, across the room.

"Emma, hurry and remove these cuffs" Regina quickly orders. Emma nods as Regina gives Emma the key she had hidden away with her, before making her way up here. She wasn't sure how she planned on getting the cuffs off if Emma hadn't showed up, but she knew it was still better to bring the key with her. She had it hidden in her boot, hoping she would have managed to slide her boots off without the key falling out, should the act of Sidney's deed been fulfilled.

Regina smiles and places a grateful kiss to Emma's cheek, not even thinking twice about it, before standing herself up. Emma remained seated on the floor, she was completely drained of energy now. She isn't sure she'd be able to use magic a third time in this state. Regina slowly makes her way over to the fallen form that is Sidney. He was still trying to lift himself back up, but that surprise attack may have broken a few ribs. Regina kneels down to his level and quickly strikes her hand through his chest. He gasp out in pain and looks at the princess in horror as he watches her pull his heart out.

Her eyes darkened with cruel vengeance as a sadistic smile graces across her lips. "Now, you belong to me"

 **To Be Continued!**

 **So yeah, I wouldn't want to be Sidney right now. And yeah, magical Emma!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rags to Royals**

 **Hello everyone; sorry for such a late update, with the holidays being around the corner, things are getting busy for me. Anyway, I have some down time now and would really love to hear from you all! I hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween!**

 **Chapter 12**

Revenge, sweet slow beautiful revenge was all Regina could think about. While she wanted to have fun with her new slave, she knew she had to focus on Emma.

Carefully, the young princess squeezes the heart. Not enough to kill, but enough to cause Sidney pain. He gasps and cries out, clutching his hand to his chest, where his heart should be.

"Tell me the antidote before I squeeze out your pathetic life" Her tone was cold and empty, there was no warmth or emotion, it was if all the previous evil queens were temporarily inside her.

"Alright! Alright! You need a dragon's tooth and the victim's blood" He says in between heavy gasps of breath.

Regina slowly loosens her tight grip. Sidney greedily sucks in every ounce of air he can, his aching chest finally dulling into a numbness he could not describe. It was a strange feeling to have one's heart no longer beating against one's chest.

"Explain" She demands.

"You need a dragon's tooth and just a pinch of the victim's blood. Once you have the tooth, you need to crush it and mixed it with the victim's blood, along with some clean water. The dragon's tooth has strong healing ability, but alone it is worthless"

"Well, you're lucky that my mother and I just so happened to be good friends with a dragon. If Emma does not survive, you will die next. Realms of Mirrors take this man, keep him trapped till I command" Once the spell is cast, purple smoke flows around Sidney. A sickening cry of despair fills the room as he feels his bones crushing into nothingness. He soon finds himself trapped in a mirror! He is nothing but a face!

"What did you do to me witch?!" He yells.

Narrowed cold dark eyes gaze into his frighten soul. She tightens her grip on his heart just enough to cause him to cry out in agony. He could do nothing to sooth his burning pain.

"You do well to watch your tongue. Be grateful I have not killed you, for now, I think I might enjoy you trapped in a mirror like this" She grins.

Coughs of pain causes her to loosen her grip on the heart and turn her attention back to Emma. Regina rushes over to her ill fiancé. "Hold on Emma, I know how to cure you now. You're going to be fine" Just like that, the warm and caring Regina is back. It's as if Emma is the only one who can keep Regina grounded. Should something happened to her, a serious darkness would most likely cloud over the Enchanted Forest for years to come.

Thinking quickly, Regina uses her magic to bring Emma back to her room. Emma is still in a coughing rage as Regina helps the frail ill young woman into bed. "I'll be back"

Regina hates leaving Emma alone, even for a moment, especially as she watches the girl coughing up blood! Her own blood is boiling, knowing that Daniel and Sidney did this to her friend. Once she knew Emma's life was out of danger, she would hunt Daniel down and make him wish he had never born.

Once again, using her magic, Regina poofs back to where she left her mother. Thankfully, no longer cuffed herself, Regina is quickly able to free the queen. She then explains everything to her mother, what happened, and Emma's dire health drop.

"We need to contact Maleficent. One dragon tooth will be no great lost, it will quickly grow back in less than a day's time" With a quick hand movement and the familiar purple smoke circling around them, they are both back in Emma's room in seconds.

Thankfully, Emma is no longer coughing, but she looks extremely weak. Regina is instantly at her side, sitting on the bed. She moves a strain of hair out of the young girl's face. The princess gasps, her skin is so hot to the touch. "Mother, we have to hurry" Regina practically pleads.

Cora nods and swirls her hand in a circular motion. Soon a handheld silver mirror appears into her right hand. "Mirror, allow me to see Maleficent"

Within seconds the Mirror shows Maleficent working on some potions in her own castle. Maleficent hears Cora from her mirror, calling to her, she smiles as she sees her old friend. She leaves her work table to walk over to her giant oval shaped wooden mirror. "Hello Cora" She frowns as she can see fear in eyes that have seen much in her days, fear was a rarity to be seen in the old woman. "What is wrong?"

"My daughter's fiancé, the one I've been writing to you about. She has been poisoned by two traitors within our castle. One has been taken care of, the other will be dealt with when we find him. For now, though, Regina managed to force Sidney into telling us the antidote for the poison. It's a dragon's tooth crushed with a pinch of the victim's blood, mixed into clean water"

"Say no more darling, I shall be there as fast as I can fly"

"Hurry, the girl doesn't have much time left"

Maleficent nods and quickly runs to a window and jumps into the sky as she transforms into a large majestic dragon.

Regina is using a clean cloth to wipe the sweat off the young girl. Henry is now in the room, sitting at chair to the left bedside of Emma. Cora gets a small needle ready to prick Emma's finger. She walks over to Emma's right side, where Regina sits on the bed next to Emma. The queen lifts Emma's hand and quickly but carefully pricks her finger. Emma flinches but doesn't make a sound. Cora uses a small bottle to gather the small precious blood and then uses some bandages to cover the finger perfectly. Emma is breathing heavily, her eyes are heavy but halfway open, her chest feels so hot. She wants to sleep, but Regina and Henry beg her to stay awake, she is so tired though.

Once Cora had clean water mixed with Emma's blood, the only thing she could do now was wait and hope her friend made it in time.

Minutes pass and it's becoming harder for Emma to breath. She now had her head resting in Regina's lap, as Regina felt she needed to even closer to the ill girl. If only she could just blow someone up to make Emma better, or tear out and crush someone's heart to keep the young girl alive and healthy. Watching the usually lively young girl look so fragile and weak was hard on Regina. She didn't think she would ever get so close to this girl, at first, she hated the thought of marrying her, but now, she hates the thought of her not being in her life. "Don't you dare die Swan, I won't forgive" Regina threatens as she desperately keeps unwanted tears away.

Emma looks up and offers her a weak grin. "How can I? I still owe you a birthday date"

Regina sobs a laugh and shakes her head. Before she can say anything, a dragon's roar could be heard just outside the castle.

"I'll meet Maleficent outside" Cora uses her magic to leave. She shortly returns, with a now human Maleficent who already has a tooth ready to be crushed. The dragon lady hands her tooth over to Cora who uses magic to crush and mix it into the small bottle to complete the antidote.

"So….tired" Emma whimpers, her eyes slowly close.

"NO!" Regina yells.

"Regina" Henry says softly, unsure how to comfort his daughter.

"Give her the antidote Regina" Cora quickly runs over to her daughter and hands the bottle to her. Regina wastes no times and brings the bottle to Emma's mouth. But Emma isn't drinking it.

Thinking quickly, Regina takes some of the antidote into her mouth, but she doesn't swallow it. She doesn't care that everyone is watching her, she only cares about Emma living! She places her lips onto Emma's warm ones and forces the liquid into Emma's mouth. It works. The liquid goes down Emma's throat, as Regina pulls away Emma starts to cough from the sudden force of liquid into her. But once she stops Regina uses the bottle to pour the rest of the antidote down Emma's throat, now that she is awake enough to drink on her own. It's a slow process, but soon enough, every bit of the antidote is gone.

"How do you feel?" Regina questions Emma.

Emma looks up at the princess with a weak smile. "Better, my body already feels like it's starting to cool down"

Everyone sighs in relief. "You gave us quite the scare, dear"

Regina lifts Emma's head off her lap so she can sit Emma up, to have a better view of everyone. She still sits at the bed beside her though. Relief fills throughout Regina's soul. "Sorry, that hadn't been my intention"

"The point is, you'll be getting better now" Henry smiles warmly.

"Hmm, you're quite interesting after all" Maleficent grins as she leans in closely to Emma, studying her carefully. "I can see why you peeked Regina's interest.

"Umm, thanks? Who are you?" Emma tilts her head in confusion.

"Emma, this is Maleficent. She's a dragon, and a close friend of ours. We needed a dragon's tooth as part of the antidote, but don't worry. Her tooth will grow back. Maleficent, this is Emma, my fiancé"

Emma's eyes go wide. "You're, really a dragon?"

Maleficent chuckles as she leans back a bit from the young girl. "One of the strongest anyone could possibly hope to fine" She praises herself. "Of course, my daughter can be quite fearsome as well"

"How is Lilly doing?" Henry questions kindly.

Maleficent smiles back. "She's growing into a wonderful woman, and a proud dragon"

"Well, now that Emma's life is out of danger. I think we should give the girls some time alone to talk, this was a stressful event for them, I'm sure" Cora suggested.

Maleficent nods. She then leans in close to Emma's ear to say something. "Take care of our princess" She says it loud enough for Regina to hear. Emma's face instantly becomes red as the dragon lady pulls away, she is grinning proudly to herself.

"Maleficent!" Regina wants to throw a fireball at the dragon.

"We'll talk and catch up later princess, you best look after your fiancé as well" She chuckles and follows out with the King and Queen. Cora just shakes her head, but can't help but wear a similar mischievous smirk as her old friend.

Regina looks away, desperately wishing for her blush to fade, damn Maleficent!

"Umm Regina, I vaguely remember you kissing me. Was that a dream. My head is still a bit foggy with everything" Emma places the tip of her fingers from her right hand to her lips. She remembers her lips feeling cool and soft with another.

"I had no choice! You weren't drinking the position on your own at first, plus, I don't count that as a kiss" The princess folds her arms, refusing to look at her fiancé. This is ridiculous, why should she feel so embarrassed for kissing her fiancé, even if it wasn't a real kiss? Emma was technically hers, she shouldn't feel embarrassed at all. What happened to the dark evil princess who was threatening Sidney not long ago? She felt more comfortable lashing out at her enemies, than letting her heart be open to someone, especially after Daniel. But, Emma isn't Daniel, she would never betray her, would she?

"So, that's what a kiss feels like?"

This for some reason gets Regina's attention as she turns to face the young peasant. "You've never been kissed?"

Now Emma was the shy one, look down at her bed cover. She shakes her head. "I mean, I did it, but only once. It wasn't very pleasant though. I didn't know what I was doing, and he was kind of rough. I thought I liked him, maybe even loved him at one time, or maybe I just confused it with a silly crush. But he didn't have any real feelings for me. He just, I just, I wanted to know what it was like. So, we did it. But he wouldn't kiss me on the lips, I don't remember why, we were both kind of drunk. I haven't touch alcohol ever since that night. He said something about not kissing those he played with, I don't know. But as I said, he was rough, so I was scared to ever do it again with anyone since then"

Regina frowns. She feels bad Emma had such a hard childhood, and then her first experience with sex was enough to keep her away from it for so long. She doesn't want Emma to experience anymore pain, the girl has had enough of it throughout her life, and now because of her, she nearly died! While Regina still isn't sure she can fully trust the girl as her lover, she wants to get there. Swallowing her pride, she suddenly cups Emma's cheeks, gently making her look up at her. Green curious and cautious eyes watch her carefully. Regina leans into to the girl's right ear. "I would never be rough with you" This causes Emma to shiver. Regina pulls away and drops her hand. "But, I'm not ready to be at that level with you either. Not yet, maybe, maybe this marriage doesn't have to be completely loveless?"

Emma's eyes go completely wide. "You, you want to be together. For real, with me?"

"Slowly, not right away" Regina speaks softly, unsure of her own words. It isn't like her to feel so shy and nervous like this, she'd rather deal with fighting Sidney again then be so open and vulnerable. Regina knows it'll be hard for her to truly trust someone like she did with Daniel. She still feels so violated. But, she wants to try with Emma.

"I don't mind. I'll wait for you Regina! Someone like you is worth waiting for"

Regina's heart nearly forgets how to beat at the sweet promise. She wants Emma to know she won't have to wait forever, maybe not even for long. "I don't mind if we umm, kiss" Now Regina is looking down at the bed cover, she wishes she could just hide under them in disappear. Well, technically, with her magic she could just poof away, but she doesn't. "I want to get to know you more too"

Regina is surprised when she feels warm hands against her cheeks. She looks-into Emma's hungry eyes, which causes a burning desire within the princess. Emma brings Regina closer, and closer, until she can finally feel the softness of Regina's lips against her own. At first, the kiss is innocent and sweet. But Regina wants more. She sticks her tongue into Emma's mouth, causing the younger girl to gasp and shiver. Regina's tongue licks inside every inch of Emma's mouth, exploring it, memorizing it. She never wants to forget the sweet taste that is Emma. Emma moans as Regina's tongue dominates Emma's.

Soon though, both girls need to breath and Regina pulls away slightly, they are both breathing heavily.

"That, was amazing" Emma's cheeks are burning.

Regina smirks. "That is just a taste of what I can do my dear" Regina whispers into Emma's ear. She starts to nibble at the ear for a bit. Emma whimpers with desire. Regina eventually pulls away and decides to rest her head against Emma's breast. She was tired, all the worry of losing Emma, everything that's happened had drained her, physically and emotionally.

Emma wraps a protective arm around Regina's waist, bringing the princess closer to her. "I'm still a bit confused with everything that's happened, like where this magic I suddenly have, came from. But I'm too tired to figure it all out now" Emma sighs.

Regina is playing with a long strain of blonde hair. "Rest dear, we will figure it out together"

Emma smiles to herself. "Waiting for you, will definitely be worth the wait"

Regina grins as she looks up at her fiancé and leans in for one final kiss. Emma can't stop the moan as the wet tongue first licks her lips before darting inside her mouth. Regina licks and explore one of her new favorite places for as long as she can. When she pulls out, so the girls can breathe, Regina licks her own lips clean. "I promise, you won't have to wait too terribly long"

Emma smiles and nods before finally closing her eyes. After nearly dying, she was drained completely. She needed sleep, even if her mind wanted nothing more than to kiss her princess again and again, her body screamed for sleep. Regina rest her head once again on Emma's chest and closes her eyes as well, while slowly falling asleep to the sound of Emma's heart beating against her ear.

 **To Be Continued!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rags to Royals**

 **Hey everyone, so sorry for the long hiatus, life unfortunately has kept me busy from getting any writing done. Thank you for continuing to show your love and support! After a long break, I am back!**

 **Chapter 13**

Fear, Regina hated the word, she didn't like showing her fear to anyone but feeling trapped under Sydney made her stomach squirm. She couldn't use her magic, then the face turned to Daniel, to Sydney, and back to Daniel again as his hot kisses trailed down her neck, to her stomach. While it was dark, and she could only see through one candle light in the room, she knew she was naked and she felt disgusting. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't escape, where was Emma? She needed Emma!

"Regina" That familiar voice, a savoring light in her darkness. Where was it coming from?

"Regina, wake up" It pleads to her louder this time. "REGINA!"

With a frightful gasp, the princess sits up breathing heavily as sweat rolls down her neck. She looks over at her fiancé with wild eyes. "Emma" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a bad nightmare"

Normally, Regina would put on a brave face with anyone else and claim she was fine. But this was Emma, she knew lying to her would be pointless, she didn't need to put on an act for her. The stress of the past few days have finally taken their toll on the princess as she lets the tears fall openly and she wraps her arms gently around Emma's neck so fast it nearly causes the poor girl to fall of the bed, but thankfully she managed to keep the two of them up. "Hey, it's ok. It's over now" Emma calmly whispers in Regina's ear. This causes Regina to burry her face even more into the crook of Emma's neck. Daniel never held Regina like this, she never wept in front of him like this, she felt she always had to be strong around him to show him that despite her mother's disproval of their love, she wasn't weak. But with Emma, things felt different.

The two aren't sure how much time passes when Regina finally calms herself and pulls just slightly away from the blonde so that she could look at her as they talk. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina looks down at the bed covers. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mess" Emma can hear the distaste in her voice. "You nearly died and here I am crying over selfish fears" She shakes her head.

"It's ok to cry Regina. What those bastards did to you was disgusting, honestly, I'm surprised you haven't killed Sydney, but I am glad you didn't. Revenge isn't the answer" Emma shakes her head.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I've thought of something much sweeter than death for that fool. He will forever be my slave" She promises the blonde. "When I don't need him, he's trapped in a mirror"

"I guess that'll have to do. But what about Daniel" She questions the princess.

"He'll be found soon enough. You forget, I have eyes and ears throughout the kingdom. Someone will recognize him and bring him to me, for now though we need to concentrate on your healing"

Emma shakes her head. "I'm already feeling better, almost as if I wasn't just at death's door at all. What we need to do is make sure you heal"

Regina frowns and gives the girl a confused gaze. "I'm not hurt"

"Emotionally Regina, those two basically raped you. While you may have given Daniel the consent to be sexual with, you didn't know the times when he was Sydney and Daniel had never been honest with you" Emma rolls her fist up as they rest in her lap. "I should have beaten the shit out of Daniel, he hasn't gotten even close to what he deserves" Emma's body starts to shake from anger, she could only see red. The thought of these two having their hands all over Regina while manipulating her love to some twisted joy made her stomach sick.

Regina offers a small rare soft smile as she places her hands onto Emma's and gives them a gentle squeeze, Regina's touch almost instantly helps the shaking to stop. "Thank you, Emma. You're right, as much as I hate to think that I may not be able to heal from this alone…."

"You won't be alone!" Emma quickly cuts Regina off, stunning the princess silent. "Listen Regina, I know our marriage isn't real, but I, I want to be there for you in everyway that a wife should be for there partner. I, I'm not really the best at expressing my feelings" Regina watches the cheeks quickly begin to turn red. "I'll be with you every night if I have to, to help stop the nightmares, I'll wake up the moment I notice something's wrong, I'll be there for you to cry on, nobody else has to know. I know you want to appear strong to everyone else, for your kingdom and your family, but with me, please, know that you can be honest with me and I'll do what I can to help" Emma vows with her emerald eyes gleaming into Regina's soul.

Regina's heart nearly skips a beat as she can feel her own cheeks blushing. She looks away, suddenly feeling shy and lost for words, she wasn't used to being caught off guard like this. "Only if you're just as honest with me" She mumbles, still refusing to look into those haunting green eyes that seemed to make her heart beat unnaturally fast right now. Thank God her mother and Maleficent were not here at the moment.

Emma beams. "I promise, umm, is it ok to kiss still?" Emma questions, unsure if Regina still felt comfortable.

Regina finally gazes back into those memorizing eyes and can't help but grin at the uncertainty of her fiancé. She leans with a sweet innocent kiss, it was enough to send shivers down Emma as she feels the familiar softness against her lips. Regina slowly and gently places herself on-top of Emma, causing the blonde to fall to her back on the bed as Regina moves her lips down Emma's neck, leaving her skin feeling hot with each lick and kiss as the younger girl moans from the gentleness of Regina's kisses. Regina then moves back to her lips for a hungry exploration as her tongue darts inside Emma's delicious mouth. Emma can't help but moan and whimper and Regina loves each little sound she causes the girl from just a few hot kisses. When she pulls away both girls are breathing heavily. Regina grins. "I think it's a good thing we are only sticking to kissing for now my dear" She laughs gently. "You're very easily aroused" Emma blushes but shuts Regina's teasing up as she surprises the princess with her own kiss. Yes, Emma didn't mind just simply kissing the beautiful princess, for now.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
